My little Secret
by KellyNorthman
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting ready for their wedding but some guest's turn up that take Bella. What will happen when Edward find's out about Bella's shadowy past?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. I have just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it! Cheers, Kelly.

Chapter 1 BPoV

I was having another dream about fighting a monster-no it was a demon. I didn't know why, but I knew all the moves to kill the demon instantly. I fought using these weapons that glowed and formed fiery looking swords. When I named them, the names sounded familiar, as if I had encountered them before and a strong sense of Déjà vu settled over me. I was about to deliver one final blow when a shrill ring cut through my mind.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

My alarm! It was Saturday and I forgot to turn it off. _Grrr…_ I _hated_ when Edward had to leave on hunting trips, it just means that I would have to set my alarm, when I preferred being woken by him softly kissing me and waking in his arms, gazing into those golden eyes. Only another month, then we'll be married and I will wake up to him every morning. I knew he had left hunting far too long since leaving last time, the whole family where going this time, they needed to get out and hunt because of all the wedding preparations. The preparations were wearing on everyone, especially with Alice in control of the details. Only Esme and Alice were staying close, about 2 hours away if I really needed them.

I woke to find the sound of my dad (Charlie) already up and speaking with guests in the living room. I changed from my pajamas into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tube top that stopped just above my navel (Alice had bought it) and went down stairs to find 3 guests in the living room.

There was a tall dark haired boy with bright blue eyes, he was about 6ft 1 with a slightly lanky frame (Alec). There was also a dark haired girl with violet eyes who looked like she could be the other boy's sibling. She was about 5ft 9 with black hair that cascaded elegantly down her back (Isabelle). Lastly, there was a muscular boy with golden blond hair and golden eyes, he was 6ft 2 and reminded me of a vegetarian vampire (Jace).

"Morning Dad!" I said, "What's going on?"

"Well, Bella, I was visited by the Clave this morning, and these hunters, your friend's, are here to take you back to the institute,"  he said.

"_Ok,_" I said, confused, "When did I wake up in the freak zone?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm serious. You are dreaming about the demons again, are you not?" Charlie asked.

"How?" I asked, still confused, "I mean, what are you taking about?" I asked.

"Bella, we have tried to keep the truth from you. Your mother and I only wanted you to have a normal life. We didn't want your life to be filled with Nephilim and Underworlders," he said sincerely, "I know about the Cullens and I know about you and Edward, young lady. Him staying in your room is not very responsible, we will talk about that later." 

I stood there frozen to the spot, "Ok, what the _Hell_ are you talking about?" I asked, "What is a shadow hunter and an Underworlder? And, how do you know about them?" I asked, shrieking the last part.

"Well Bella, there is a lot I need to tell you, but first of all, Jace would you mind marking Bella for me?" he asked.

At that request the golden headed boy I now know is called Jace got up walked over to me and produced this long black opal stone looking thing from his pocket, held out his hand for mine. I, with out thinking, put my left hand palm up into his right. He turned my hand over while smiling at me and I didn't stop looking into his eye's as he pulled me forward so that he could press the stone device to the top of my left forearm. When he started to move it, I noticed that it left a burn mark on my skin and it hurt for a few seconds before fading.

After the pain faded, I began to feel light headed and my vision became hazy. Jace dropped my hand then caught me in his arms and held me close to his chest where I felt safe and warm as the darkness consumed me.

Jace's POV

Same old Elly-Belly, fainting at the most annoying moments, but it's only because that part of her memory was blocked, so it caused her to keep blacking out.

When her full memory returns, she will not faint anymore, her body will heal and she will look like she used to (The Glimmer Will Fade).

I moved her over to the couch where she could be more comfortable, "Elly-B… Elly-B… wake up, sweetheart." I said, "Come on, time to get up, there's an Eidolon demon in the kitchen, it is teaming up with a Ravener demon, it wants to kill you." 

Ella jumped from the couch ready to attack, "What? Where… Jace?"  She spun around and looked at me, then, after about 2 seconds, she had launched herself to my neck and hugged me with all of her strength. She looked me dead in the eyes and kissed me passionately.

"Come on Elly-B, you can make out with me later. Now, we have to make sure you've got your full memory back,"  I told her, smirking.

With that, I pulled her from my neck and put her on her feet, she was pouting again, it is so cute when she does that, "Fine, I'll just get you later. Alec… Izzy!"  Ella sang as she spun around.

They walked downstairs at an eager speed and Ella pulled them both into hugs, "I think… she has her… memory… back!" exclaimed Alec, between gasps.  Alec tried to get out, but Ella had grabbed his chest and was holding him so tight that he couldn't breathe correctly.

"Ha-ha, Bella, you are the only one who can squeeze Alec like that and not get hit for doing it."  Izzy pointed out.

"Yeah, even if I grab him in training, he freaks and attacks me back," I wined.

"Ella is my favorite person, so she can squeeze me. Jace, your my best mate, but you can kill me with those sides 'o' beef you call arms. And Izzy, my dear sweet sister, you are just pure evil! Ella here always has, and always will be my favorite hugger," proclaimed Alec, after being let go by Ella.

BPoV

Jace marked my arm and then everything came back, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, a shadow hunter from Idiris and known as Bella to my dad and Ella or Elly-B to my shadow hunter family. Jace, my darling best friend, my guardian, my angel Jace Wayland marked me to get my memory back, my dear friends Alec and Izzy (Isabelle) Lightwood. They were all here but why?

 "So, what's going on? I didn't think I would have to see your faces for a good few years and I had to give over the shield,"  I asked my dad.

"Well Bella, they have come to take you back to New York. The Clave is meeting, there is big trouble and they need all shadow hunters to go in. With yours and Jace's blood being so sought after by other hunters and Underworlders, I want you to go with them. I will stay behind and make sure that the Underworlders keep calm." My father said.

"Ok, but what has happened?" 

Jace turned to me and looked me in the eye, "Valentine. He is back and he has already got two of the Mortal Instruments. Now he is looking for us. Elly-B, you and I are very rare, so he wants us both so that he can summon the angel," he said calmly. My mind was reeling; he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"_What the fuck?!_" I exclaimed, "I can't believe it. When I was protecting them with you, nothing ever happened. Now I leave and all the shit hits the fan! How does he have two of them?"

 Jace looked from Alec to Izzy then to Charlie "Well, he has got both the cup and the sword." 

"WHAT?! I left the cup in the cards and Jace, you _are_ the Sword what happened?" I nearly screamed.

 "He attacked from all fronts, both in Idiris and around the mundane's (human's). But at least we know he doesn't have the shield,"  said Jace

"Yeah, that's very comforting, you only know this because I'm still alive and because if he had got to me there would have been a blood bath. I'm kind of involved with a vampire and his whole coven are kind of protective of me,"  I said.

"Yeah," said Jace, he looked sad and dejected as he slumped back into the couch, "I heard,"

"Let's give them a few minutes," Izzy said as she led the two out of the room.

When everyone had left, I moved to sit beside Jace on the couch and took his right hand in both of my hands, squeezing it. His eyes were on the floor, "Jace, I know you wouldn't have used the sword unless you really had to, so what happened?"  I asked him softly.

Jace squeezed my hands back, lifting his eyes to mine, "As I said, we were attacked and Valentine had the Lightwoods. He was ready to kill them to get to me, so I summoned the sword from within me and tried to fight him. He killed Max before I got there, I didn't know until after he almost killed me. As you know, it takes a lot to kill us, so he was not strong enough by himself to kill me, but he did get the sword,"  his tone was so sad, and it just made me want to cry.

I gasped and I felt the tears running down my face, "He killed Max,"  I accused, sorrow and anger mixed within me.

"Yes," he whispered.  I removed my hands from Jace's and pulled myself to his neck. He moved so I was sitting in his lap and held me to his chest tightly. I felt him shudder beneath my arms and felt his face wet with tears on my shoulder. I moved my face so I was looking at him. He moved his right hand to brush hair from my face then he cupped my face. He tilted my face to his then pressed his lips to mine and kissed me gently, showing every feeling he was experiencing in that moment. Right then his warm lips working against mine as I kissed back. I pulled back after a little moment and looked into his eyes; our breathing was a little fast. I missed gazing into his eyes so much. I then moved my forehead to his and rested it there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes while his hand rubbed small circles on my back.

Then my phone rang. It was Alice. _Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. I have just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it! Cheers, Kelly.

Chapter 2 Alice PoV

I was tracking an elk when I had a vision.

_**Vision**_

_Bella walked downstairs and was greeted by Charlie and three other people. She didn't seem to know them and shock registered on her face. Charlie looked like he was trying to explain something to her but she kept denying it. I tried focusing on the three others, but I couldn't see their faces, their faces were fuzzy, I could just define their hair color. _

_**End Vision**_

The vision ended then, blocked by something unknown. That vision was really weird; I had never had a vision without words before. I got a little worried so I decided I should call me soon-to-be sister.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello, Alice," came the voice of Bella.

I smiled, caller Id, the amazing things it has done to today's society, "Bella, do you have any guests?" I asked her.

"No, I have just come downstairs. Charlie is getting ready to go to work… why, what have you seen?" she asked. She sounded a little weird, but then again, she only woke up 20 minutes ago, she wouldn't be fine until she has some coffee.

"Well, I saw you and Charlie speaking with 3 people in your living room, I couldn't hear, I could only see them. This has _never_ happened before! I couldn't see their faces! Then, all of a sudden, nothing… I can't see anything!" I exclaimed.

"Alice, you really are good. Jake just came up the driveway in the truck with Billy," she said, sounding guilty.

"Oh, ok then. I'll be happy after he has left. Edward will be calling for a check up on you and I would get yelled at if I couldn't see you," I said truthfully.

"Do you want me to call him and let him know Alice? I don't want him taking it out on you," she said, truly concerned.

"No," I said, I didn't ant to waste her limited time with Jake, "I'll tell him you offered to call, though,"

"As long as you are sure that he wont me a little bit mad," she said warily.

"Bella, he loses the plot when he is away from you for any amount of time," I said, "Of course he will scream, rant and there is a possibility of Esme's dining table being destroyed, but that's ok. I think," I said teasingly.

"Alright, you and Esme have fun. Love you and I'll see you all on Sunday," she said.

"Love you too Bella Bye" I said.

"Bye," she said brusquely and hung up.

BPoV

"Well, shit, that was really close," I said, "I forgot about Alice. Thank you Alec!" I yelled from the living room, still sitting in Jace's arms on his lap.

Alec is very unique; he has an extra ability to block attack and powers and to also see into the future.

I stood from Jace's lap and moved towards Iz, Charlie and Alec, who had just moved into the room, "It's cool Ella, Charlie sensed them, and I stopped them.

Charlie also had the same ability as Alec, that's where my power originated and after I bonded with the mortal shield, it made my power even stronger. That is why none of the Volturi could harm me with their powers, "OK, well we better get going. Esme and Alice are only about 2 hours away which means they can get here almost right after we leave and they will try to find me," I said.

I walked up to Charlie and held his hand, "It's OK, kiddo. I know they think of you as a daughter. But, just so you know, you will always be a daughter to me," he said.

"I know dad and I love you most of all," I said sincerely.

I gave him quick hug and turned to Jace, "You better had brought my gear with you, or I'm going to kick your ass, Blondie," I said.

Jace smiled, laughed and picked me up in his arms, giving me another hug and a kiss, "That's my ass kicking Elly-B… oh how I've missed you!" he said.

Jace put me down, moved a piece of hair away from my eyes and reached down beside the couch, pulling out my duffel, my shadow hunter armor and my Seraph Blades. _Oh, God, I love my life!_ I smiled to myself while grabbing my bag and ran up the stairs to change.

Five minutes later, I was ready to kick ass (while looking incredible sexy).

"Well," I said, "I believe we need a door," I skipped to the wall beside the front door and traced my stele, drawing a rune that made a portal to the institute.

I have the Arc Ithuriel's blood in my body, as does Jace. When we were in the womb, Jace's mother and my mother were fed the blood of Arc Ithuriel, which has made us the most gifted Nephilim in history. Part of the reason Edward can smell my scent so sweetly is because he is a vampire, and Angels blood appeals to them more, and with the whole 'singer' thing to top it off, it can become unbearable.

Oh, that reminded me of Edward. What am I going to do about him? I sighed; I _really_ didn't want to think about him right now. I also want to speak with Jake and let him know that he is not a werewolf, but a shape shifter. Shape shifters are much like Shadowhunters, they have been touched by the blessed and they have

The Angel's mark on them, but that will also need to be a conversation for a later date because now, we had to get back to New York.

_Shadowhunter Dictionary-The Meanings Of Some Of The Unknown Words And The Others That May Come:_

_**Alicante**__ - Capital of Idris, it is also called The City of Glass due to the glass structures which dominate the skyline._

_**The City of Bones**__ - A hidden Shadowhunter city in New York City which serves as the burial place for Shadowhunters: home to The Silent Brothers where The Mortal Instruments were kept, it is also called The Silent City or Bone City _

_**The Guard**__ - The official meeting place of the Clave._

_**Hall of Accords**__ - Location in Idris where the Accords are signed, the main site of the Uprising__._

_**Idris **__- The Shadowhunter homeland, it is described as being located between France and Germany but protected from human view and access by warding_

_**The Institute**__ - A Shadowhunter facility used for training, education and refuge, they are known to be located in New York, London, Paris, Beijing, Lisbon, and Mumbai_

_**The Faerie Realm**__ - A land where faeries live. _

_**Lake Lyn**__ - A body of water in Idris where it is believed the Angel Raziel rose and bestowed The Mortal Instruments to the first Nephilim_

_**Mundanes**__ or __**Mundies**__ - Ordinary humans, commonly known as "Mundies"._

_**Nephilim**__ or __**Shadowhunters**__ - Human-angel hybrids charged by the Angel Raziel with protecting humans from demons and keeping peace amongst Downworlders. _

_**Forsaken**__ - Ordinary humans changed into insane, gruesome, and evil beings after being tortured by the pain of having runes drawn on their bodies; usually manipulated for gain by an outside master. _

_**Downworlders**__ - Human-demon crossbreeds. _

_**Faeries**__ - One of the Downworlder races, legend says they are actually angel-demon crossbreeds, beautiful but devious. They are also called the Fair Folk or Fey. _

_**Nixies **__- Water faeries. _

_**Vampire **__- A night dwelling Downworlder famed for their consumption of blood. They are also known as Night Children or Children of the Night._

_**Darklings**__ - Half-changed vampires, usually humans who have consumed vampire blood, but not completed the transformation process. _

_**Warlocks**__ - Magical, Immortal Underworlders Who Use Magic For A Variety Of Reasons. They Are Half Human, Half Demon And Are Not Killed Unless They Turn Evil. They Are Cross Breads, And, Therefore, Cannot Have Children. They have slightly pointed ears and cat's eyes. _

_**Werewolves**__ - Downworlders who appear in a human form but can change into wolves, they are also known as Lycanthropes or Children of The Moon._

_**Drevak Demon**__ - A white, smooth, worm-like demon that is blind and tracks by smell with poisonous spines in its mouth, used primarily to spy or send messages. _

_**Eidolon Demon **__- A type of shape-changing demon. _

_**Greater Demon**__ - Very powerful demons who exist primarily between dimensions who require great power to summon or control. _

_**Ravener**__ - A scorpion-like demon often used by warlocks or demon lords as hunters and killers, not very intelligent. _

_**The Circle**__ - Name given to the group of fellow Shadowhunters who followed Valentine Morgenstern in the Uprising. _

_**The Clave**__ - The ruling body of the Shadowhunters. _

_**The Consul**__ – Member of the Clave. A high officer of The Clave whose duties include interpreting the Law and advising the Inquisitor._

_**The Inquisitor**__ - Member of the Clave. Chief investigator for the Clave who determines if Shadowhunters have broken the Law. _

_**Conclave**__ - Member of the Clave. A subset of The Clave composed of Shadowhunters acting as guard unit or police-like force._

_**The Silent Brothers**__ - Guardians of the City of Bones who keep records of every Shadowhunter, they watch over the Mortal Instruments even though their eyes and lips are sewn shut._

_**The Mortal Cup**__ - The cup used by the Angel Raziel to mix angel and human blood in order to create the hybrids known as Nephilim, it is valued because it retains its ability to create them. _

_**The Soul-Sword**__ - The sword used in a Shadowhunter trial to determine if he or she is telling the truth. It is also known as the Mortal Sword or Maellartach. _

_**Mirror of Dreams**__ - Term used by fey to describe the waters of Lake Lyn which they believe cause them dreams, but it is known to be poisonous to Shadowhunters. _

_**Book of the White**__ - A book of powerful spells bound in white leather and possibly written in ancient Greek. _

_**Demon towers**__ - Tall structures topped with spires of the same glasslike material used to craft seraph blades the towers control the wards preventing demons from entering Alicante. _

_**Glamour**__ - A spell or energy of illusion used to hide or disguise an object or person. _

_**Hellmist**__ - Demonic smoke which mutes the effects of certain kinds of magic._

_**Iratze**__ - A healing rune drawn on the body as treatment for an injury or sickness. _

_**Malachi Configuration**__ - A prison constructed from walls of energy, which can give an electrical shock if tested. It is created with a seraph blade driven into the floor at each of the four compass points with a rune drawn next to the southernmost blade. _

_**Mark**__ - Term used to refer to runes, typically refers to a __rune__ drawn on the body_

_**Porta**__l - A magical gateway from one physical location to another._

_**Ritual of Infernal Conversion**__ - The ritual for reversing the alliance of a magical object from angelic to demonic. _

_**Runes **__- Letters of a pre-Latin alphabet usually attributed to Germanic languages, they are drawn by Shadowhunters to invoke power or protection, but angelic runes are distinguished from Germanic runes._

_**Seraph Blade**__ - Magical sword with an "angelic alliance", the power of a knife is invoked by calling its unique angelic name. _

_**Stele**__ - A wand-like instrument used by a Shadowhunter to draw runes and wield power. _

_**Tisane**__ - A brewed drink of herbs and other ingredients used as medicine._

_**Warding**__ - A magical act of protection._

_**Witchlight stone**__ - An enchanted stone that emits light and can be used like a flashlight. _

_**The Accords**__ - The peace treaty between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, which is renewed every two years. _

_**Chakhram**__ - Round throwing discs with blades around the edges._

_**Downworld**__ - An all-encompassing term referring to the loose association between the Downworlder clans, covens, packs, and courts._

_**Kindjal**__ - A dagger or short sword with a double-edged blade of Eastern European origin that may be slightly curved at the tip, the blade and the scabbard are usually ornately engraved._

_**Parabatai**__ - A two Shadowhunters who have developed such a close relationship through executing their duties, they are like siblings. _

_**Seal of Solomon**__ - Seal representing the family of King Solomon of Israel which is often drawn as a hexagram with additional symbols incorporated in the design; design that legend says was carved into King Solomon's ring which gave him magical powers such as control over demons._

_**The Uprising**__ - The revolt against the Clave and the Accords led by Shadowhunter Valentine Morgenstern and his followers in the Circle.___


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. I have just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it! Cheers, Kelly.

Chapter 3 Charlie PoV

I watched as my daughter skipped down the stairs, grabbed her stele from her side and proceed to draw a portal in the wall beside the front door, a portal back to the institute in New York. I smiled and waived as she stepped through, not letting her see the true fear inside of me. Letting her go again, back to the same life that I tried to keep her from, I want to keep her safe here away from all of the drama's of being a hunter, but then what does she do? Go and fall in love with a damned Downworlder. But, it was kind of cute that she thought that I didn't know about her a Edward before she told me, and that I didn't know about him climbing in her window nearly every night to see her. But if I kept up the act, she wouldn't leave and go where I couldn't watch her and keep her safe.

That's the true blood line Shadowhunter doing her best to keep herself safe without knowing why, but ending up in a worse situation to get herself out of. To tell you the truth, I really would have preferred Jace and her to get together. They already act like a couple and they both love each other, so I don't understand what was holding them back. Now, I get to prepare to have the Cullen's turn up here looking for Bella, and I'm going to have to tell them the truth, _deep breathing _very_ deep breathing_.

BPoV

We stepped out of the portal into the main hall of the institute; Church was waiting for us (Church is a cat that lives at the institute. He has an uncanny ability to somehow know peoples location), "Hey Church! Come here give me a hug," I called to the fluffy grey cat, who when hearing me, ran over to me. I bent down to the floor to scoop him up into a hug. He was purring and rubbing his head on my chin, "I have missed you too, Church. Where is everyone?" I put the cat down and he trotted off down the hall towards the library, we all followed.

I grabbed Jace's hand while we were walking then looked up at him. It really was unfair, we were only 4 months apart in age, he was older and he was huge, he had muscles that were larger than Japers, but smaller than Emmett's. He has eyes that look right into your soul, and this smile that can make me melt, even when I am so pissed that I could kill him, he flashes that smile at me and I can't help but smile back at him, not being angry anymore, "Jace, I have missed you _so_ much. How has my BFF been coping without me?" I asked.

"Well you are very, _very_ hard to replace, so I have been doing a lot more training and hunting," he said.

"Jace, you have been moping around here for almost the whole 2 years she has been gone!" exclaimed Izzy, "Ella, he was a wreck without you here. He did lots more training and focused on killing demons, but I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes,"

Jace moved behind me and swatted at Izzy's shoulder with his free hand, but missed when she ran ahead giggling at him and poking her tongue out, running ahead, "Yeah Ella, please don't leave again. He gets really sad when you leave… you two should be joined at the hip because I don't want to listen to that God damn whining anymore!" shouted Alec, while running after his sister down the hall.

"Some friends you are!" yelled Jace after Alec and Izzy. He then stopped, and moved to the wall, dragging me with him. When his back hit the wall, he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. Jace looked up into my eyes and kissed me passionately.

We stood like that for almost 5 minutes before he let me go a little. I moved so I could look at his face and reached up and kissed his lips gently again, then pulled my face back, still holding his hands in mine, "Jace I'm sorry. I had to go, Charlie needed me and it was just too hard to take you with me. I really did miss you, I felt like I was missing part of me when I left you here. I know that I didn't really remember who you were, but knew that I missed you,"

He looked into my eyes and saw the truth. I couldn't stop the pain from showing, or the tears from running down my face, but he saw it and hugged me close to him, "Elly-B, you are my best friend, the other half of my soul. I was lost without you here. We have done everything together since you were born. I messed up so much without you here that Maryse (Alec and Izzy's mother) was going to call Charlie and get you to come back to talk to me.

"Then they told me what you did for your dad, going back so he had someone there, and then letting him mark you so you lost your memory. When you love, Elly-B, you do it with your whole being," Elly-B. He made up that name when we were 4. At first, it was Elly-Belly, but he changed it as we got older to just Elly-B.

After Jace finished he pulled me to his chest again and all I was thinking about was that Charlie has to tell the Cullen's about himself, about us, about why I am gone. He has to tell Edward that one month before our wedding, I have run off to hunt some demons. I was seriously scared for Charlie right now.

I looked into Jace's eyes, "Jace," I put my hands to his face, "You know that I love you right? I didn't want you to think that I left and didn't think about you. I even had some sort of memory of you. You see, Edward's brother Emmett, he's just like you-a teddy bear. I think that's why I was so comfortable around him," I said.

"Elly-B, you are comparing me to an Downworlder?" Jace asked with a certain lilt of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes. He is a sweetheart, and I love him as I love the rest of my new family. Edward and I were supposed to be getting married so I just hope we can get this Valentine mess sorted out before then. We have covens coming from far away to come to the wedding, so I don't want them to have to come twice… especially with all the people in Fork's they could snack on," I chuckled at the end, I just couldn't help it.

"You really are going to marry a Downworlder, aren't you?" asked Jace sadly, "Than what?" he asked, his anger increasing, "Are you going to get him to change you?" he awaited my answer and when I didn't, he laughed bitterly.

"Jace, I love you but I also love Edward, and yes, he will turn me after the wedding. I have planned my life with Edward and I am going to live it with or without your blessing," I pulled away from him and ran off down the hall to the other's

Jace's PoV

I can't believe she is really going to do this. My Elly-B is going to become a filthy vampire! This can't happen she can't do this to me. How am I meant to keep her safe when she goes and makes these fucking stupid plans?!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, punching the wall.

_**CRACK**_

I couldn't help it, _my_ Elly-B becoming a vampire! This will not happen. She is mine and she will stay that way. I am her guardian and I have to protect her, even if it's from herself. I will make sure that she forgets about marrying him and turning into a leech. I will make her remember how great hunting is and how we can live the life we were meant to live together in Alicante on the Angel's Guard Council-Bella and I, far, far away from this leech, Edward.

I followed her down the hall to where members of the Clave and Conclave were gathered, "We are here to make sure that Valentine does not get his hands on the last mortal instrument and the two hunters a that can kill him but can also kill the world," a member of the Conclave was speaking at the head of the room.

I scanned the room to find Ella; she was standing with her uncle Luke (Luke is a Werewolf, a really _good_ werewolf) and the Lightwood's. She was scared and turned her face to mine, those big brown eye's searching for me.

I went to her and opened my arms as she walked to me and wrapped hers around my waist. I closed my arms around her and lent my face to her ear, "I'm sorry, my Ella. I'm just so worried about you and I have missed you so much," I whispered, kissing her hair.

"I missed you too," she whispered back into my chest, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know I won't be leaving your side until we have got him, and we will be under the Clave protection while we are here, so we will be should be protected enough," I said.

Edward's PoV

I was crouching in a tree, waiting for the bear I was tracking to come past, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller Id-it was Charlie.

Why would he be calling? If something bad happened, Alice would have seen it. I shrugged and flipped open the phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Edward, it's Charlie… I need to speak with you. When are you and your family due home?" he asked. I wonder why he needs to talk to us. Is it about Bella, is she OK?

"Is everything alright? Is Bella safe?" I asked. I was slightly frantic now, pacing back and forth.

"Yes, she is safe. She left for a few days, visiting some friends in phoenix, I think," he said. OK, something was seriously wrong, she wouldn't leave without saying something. Plus, Alice would have seen something.

"Why? What is wrong Charlie?" I asked.

"Edward, I need to speak with your family and yourself, as it concerns your whole family," said Charlie.

"We can be back in about 12 hours… some maybe sooner. Why?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"As I said, Edward. I need to explain to you and your family in person. I know about your family, I know that you are a Downworlder who drinks from animals instead of Mundanes, so believe me when I say that it concerns the whole lot of you," he said calmly.

I froze; my whole body felt like it had been shocked and frozen. How could he speak so calmly about something like that? Why was he using Shadow Hunter lingo? Did Bella tell him our secret, or did he guess by himself? Are we that obvious? Questions swirled around I my head and I gave in, "Of course, Charlie, I will send my mother and my sister first because they are closer than myself and the rest of the family. Is that alright?" I asked, my voice a little shaky and dry.

"Yes that's fine. I will see you soon," He said happily, probably from making me falter.

"Yes I will see you soon," I said, my voice on the verge of breaking.

Charlie hung up. What the hell was happening? I rang Alice and she told me about speaking with Bella just only a few hours ago and about what she saw. I told her to get herself and Esme to Charlie's… _now!_

I called my family and told them that we needed to go. They all came back to meet me, then we started off towards the cars. While running, I started asking Carlisle some questions, "Have you heard any shadow hunter talk in Forks? Why would Charlie be using Nephilim names for the humans and us? I haven't even told Bella about them yet or any of the lingo either and if that dog has told him about us why was he so calm?" my voice took on that hysteria quality and he just sighed.

"I'm not sure, son but we will find out soon. Let's get back to the rest of the family," he said.

When we reached the cars, Jasper came with me while Rose and Emmett went with Carlisle. We started driving and arrived at Bella's house 12 hours later. Alice and Esme had arrived only 2 hours after I called Alice; Charlie had already spoken with them about the situation. I was so sure because Alice was singing the Russian national anthem in Korean and Esme was counting the stitching in 20ft piece of silk that was used on the table at the last family meeting we held. Charlie was blocking me, as usual, his mind as silent as Bella's.

I ran from the car to the door where it swung open before I could reach the handle to have Esme putting her hands on my shoulders and guiding me into the living room. I sat on the couch and Charlie stood before me, telling me what the Hell was going on.

_**If you do not understand some of the Shadowhunter lingo, please view the bottom of the second chapter for the meanings of the words and the possible words in the future of the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. I have just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it! Cheers, Kelly.

Chapter 4

Charlie's PoV

Alice and Esme arrived a few short hours after I had spoken with Edward. I told them all about who Bella and I really were, why she didn't know about who she really was and why it was done. Another 10 or so hours later Edward turned up with the rest of his family so I could tell them. Esme stood and guided her son to the couch so I could explain.

After I was done Edward just sat there in shock, I moved towards him stopping just in front of him, "Edward I know it is allot to take in but believe me it is real," I said.

I then let down my mind shield and Edward saw the truth. I saw him look directly into my mind and see that I spoke the truth. After a few moments I put my shield back up and he finally spoke, "When can I speak with her? She must have known I would want to speak with her? Can I call her?" I knew he would ask that question.

"Yes you will be able to speak with her but first I need to call to see if she is even still in New York or if she is in Idris now," I said, hoping she was in Idris, away from Valentine and where Edward couldn't reach her. I sighed and picked up the phone, fully intending to make the call.

Jace's PoV

After the meeting was over, we left to the private family room. 'We' meaning Ella, Luke (Renee's brother and werewolf), Alec, Izzy, Robert (Alec and Izzy's father, Maryse's husband), Maryse and myself. Maryse took Ella into her arms when she saw that she was crying, "Ella, why are you crying?" asked Maryse.

"Max, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help to protect him, to save him!" she said, starting on another round of sobs.

Maryse hugged her tighter and Robert put his arms around both of them, "Ella, my love, nothing could be done to save Max. We all tried. If you had been here, we may have lost more than one of our children that night. As it stands, we almost lost two sons. Maryse couldn't have taken it if she had lost one of our daughters as well," Robert said then he kissed both of the women he was holding then he let them go and moved to rub Maryse's back.

Maryse then lifted her head from the top of Ella's to hold her face so she could look into her eye's, "You know you are one of my children just as much as Izzy and Alec. You know that sweetheart," she whispered the last part, "You, my Ella, you are one of my star's, please don't think that I'm ever upset over the fact that you weren't here to help. I was sad at the fact you were gone from me just because you are my daughter. Understand?" she said tenderly.

Ella smiled at Maryse and hugged her tighter. Maryse kissed the top of her head and let her go, but still looking into her eye's, ''Ella, now that you are home, you can't leave me again. I need both of my Isabella's here with me, my daughter's," she said. Wow, this is the most emotional Maryse has been since Max's birth, with the exception of his death.

Maryse moved to hold Izzy in a tight hug with Alec. Ella turned to me I opened my arms for her again she jumped up to hug my neck I held her there kissing her temple softly. Maryse and Robert moved to the love seat near the fire while Izzy, Alec and Luke moved to the couch in the middle of the room, leaving the single couch chair I usually sit in. So I did. Lifting Bella to my lap, she snuggled into my chest and started to drift to sleep, we sat in silence listening to the fire crackle, the whole family together again.

Bella's PoV

I could tell when Jace got up to move from the seat we were occupying in the living room, and I knew we were moving towards our bedroom. Jace and I had shared a room since we were born because that we were so sought after then, and even now it was felt that they should put us in the same room so they could protect us better than having to run from one room to another if there was an attack.

We stayed in the same room up until 2 yrs ago when I left, but my stuff was all there still my clothes, my books, my weapons and everything in one room. I thought he would have put me in my bed on the right side of the room but he moved to the left side of the room and put me down on a King sized bed. Jace had a new bed?

"When did you get a new bed, Jace? Mar said that the room was too small to have beds this big," I mumbled out.

Jace chuckled and then started pulling off my shoes and my extra gear so I could sleep, "You see, after I broke my bed, I asked Mar if I could get another from one of the other rooms, but she said I was too big for them… she ended up having to go out and buy me a brand new bed.

"I didn't like it at first so I slept in your bed but then I realized she was right, I was too tall for the little beds, so I moved over to my new one. I finally like it and now that you're home, I like it even more."

He moved to his side of the bed and started taking off his clothes and gear so he could go to bed, I took off my long pants so I was in my black boy shorts and my black tank top while Jace was in his boxers. He moved to my side and pulled me to his chest so my back was pressed to him, but I wanted more contact so I rolled over so I could rest my head on his chest. I then fell asleep and had the most peaceful sleep I've had in ages.

Edward's PoV

Charlie came into the living room (More like the dead room) after putting the phone down, "They said that she has arrived safely, but she is not avail to speak with right now. They are having a full Council meeting and it is in session," he said while slumping sown onto the same chair he had been occupying before he had let the room.

Good, she had arrived safe… that was the only thing that I was worried about.

"Did they say when I could call then?" I asked eagerly.

"No. They said that I should try tomorrow, the full council meetings can go for hours, especially with the impending war ready to break out," Charlie muttered.

"War? Who is going to war?" Carlisle asked.

"Well the shadow hunters are gathering a army of the loyal to the light fight against Valentine and his darkness," Charlie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Esme gasped and put her hand to my shoulder, "It's really going to get that bad? Can we help?" she asked. Bless Esme; she was ready to defend her family with her life. This Valentine guy sounds like an asshole… ready to kill his own race and kill all Underworlders. Well, lets see what will happen if he even try's to kill me.

Charlie exhaled loudly and then spoke, "Well, Esme, while I appreciate the help, you have to be aware that this war may kill hundreds… thousands… and possible close family and friends. This war is going to be very dark and will go down in history as one of the darkest moments in Nephilim lives,"

"I will be there!" declared Emmett, "Nobody will touch Bella,"

"Same here," agreed Alice, Jasper nodding at her side.

"I will personally kill anyone who even thinks about hurting Bella… they won't know that hit them…" spat Rosalie. We all looked at her in surprise and confusion, "What?" she asked, "I love Bella just as much as you guys do… she knows why I am the way I am, we have talked about it. Really,"

I turned to face Charlie, "So, what time can I talk to her tomorrow? Should I book my ticket?" I asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "_Our_ tickets," he corrected.

"Yes that's probably best to do now. We can call after 8am. They have morning meetings until then." said Charlie. He sighed again and walked up to his room.

I turned to my family as we started planning our trip. Alice and Jasper were going to get the tickets; they were also going to pack while the rest of us went hunting.

Bella's PoV

The next morning, my eyelids fluttered open and I became aware of the two warm arms that were placed dangerously low on my waist. It took a few moments to realize that I was home, in New York, in bed, with Jace. _My_ Jace. I moved my head back from his chest to look at his face only to realize how relaxed and clam it was. His supple lips parted, his breathing was slow and soft, his hair had fallen across his eyes, so I moved my hand to brush it away when I saw his mouth turn up on the corners just barely. His arms moved to pull me tighter to his chest I giggled at him, his smile got bigger he let out a big sigh, "Ella, five more minutes. Please? I haven't had a good sleep like this in years," he said.

I laughed louder and this time he started to laugh with me. He moved his face to kiss the top of my head, then he rolled holding onto me so we were sitting up on the side of the bed. He was sitting with his legs crossed, me on his lap. He tucked his face to the side of my neck and kissed my neck. I giggled again; it tickled, especially with his stubble. He kissed my neck from the hollow of my ear, to my collarbone. After he was done kissing me, he rested his face back onto my shoulder and breathed in deeply, holding it there, almost like he was remembering how I smelt.

"Come on Blondie," I said, "We better get down stairs. It's after 5am and I was hoping that you could help train with me because I haven't in two years… I am a little rusty," I admitted.

Jace put a finger under my chin and lifted y face to his so I could see into his _gorgeous_ eyes, _Wait, where did that come from?_ I thought. I shook it off as he started talking, "You are going to be training long and hard with me today, Ella. No Mercy!" he said, shouting the last part.

Jace smiled and released his hold so I could climb off his lap over to my dresser on the other side of the room. I decided to wear my favorite black 3/4 fitted sweats and another fitted black tank top with some black ballet flat's with ankle straps for training while Jace went for long black sweats and a black fitted wife beater with his runners.

After changing we ran down the stairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When we entered the kitchen, Maryse and Robert were both drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. This kitchen was the family's private kitchen; the Council was using the larger one. When the Council came to have meetings or there is a problem, they take over the running of the institute so Maryse and Robert don't even answer the phone; they just hang around and do what they are asked by the Higher Council or the guard members.

"Morning Maryse, morning Robert," I greeted them as we entered the kitchen.

"So," said Robert, "I see that you kids are getting ready for a big day of training. Would you like me to set up the practice room for you while you have something to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I really don't want to bother you on your few days off," I said.

"No," he said, "It isn't a bother, it had been quiet here anyway, no excitement," he said.

I beamed at him, "That would be great. Thank you so much," I said.

Maryse looked at the two of us and smiled, "I can cook you two some breakfast while Robert sets things up," said Maryse.

"Thanks," I said, "That would be great!" she smiled at me again and nodded, heading toward the ingredients for French toast.

After breakfast, Jace and I made our way to the training room. Robert had kept his word and set the room up for us. As I entered, memories came flooding back to me, ones of Jace and I training and of our techniques. The burst of familiar memories made me feel more confident in myself, it made me believe that I could defeat Valentine with the help of my real family.

The training room was a huge space, fully enclosed so that no damage done to the room will affect the rest of the building if a bomb went off in it. The observation deck was ready as well because apparently Robert and Maryse wanted to watch for a little to see if I needed any other help getting back into training and they loved to watch us, we were like their special children, their star's.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. I have just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it! And a huge thanks to my awesome BETA Scarlet (HUGS) :} Cheers, Kelly.

Chapter 5

Edward s PoV

Alice had kept her promise and packed for everyone, while I booked the tickets. I was currently waiting for Charlie to wake up from his very deep slumber so that he could call back New York and see if I could speak with Bella. The whole night my mind was going overdrive thinking. What was she was doing? Who was protecting her? Who was keeping her safe above and beyond their own life?

I wanted to meet this Jace person, her guardian, and find out how far he would go to protect her. If he would try to stop her from coming home to me, I was going to send myself crazy...

"Calm down, Edward. She is safe and well protected. Your emotions are killing me here, brother please calm down," pleaded Jasper.

I would stay calm for a while, then go unintentionally back to worrying. I kept telling Jasper I was sorry, but until I had Bella in my arms, I was not going to stop feeling like I had lost something, like she was unsafe and in danger.

Charlie finally awoke at 7am and he told me that he would call after 8am to see if we could speak with her then.

He called right after 7:30 because I was following him around like a cat with my eyes constantly trained on his head. He got off the phone and came into the room about five minutes later, "Well, I have spoken with Maryse. She said that Bella is fine, but unable to speak because she is training for the day with Jace, he said, awaiting my reaction. I could feel a growl work its way out of my mouth and jealousy shot through me, I also spoke with a high council head, he said that you are all welcome, but if they need to move them to Idris while you are on your way, they can't grant you access there. Downworlders aren t allowed in Idris. When is your flight, he said changing the topic.

"9am, so we better move, Alice sang. I loved my sister; she was ready to leave hours ago and was always prepared for the most unique situation, with or without her visions.

"Charlie, Alice said, I have a seat on hold for all three flights if you would like to come with us,

Charlie smiled and walked towards Alice, pulling her into a hug, "Thank you, Alice but I am to stay here when- he said, but corrected the words, If the council wants me, they will send for me. Thank you for the offer, though. I'm so glad that Bella has you. She was always around her other family at the institute, so it made sense for her to search out another big family that she could love," he said as he wriggled out of Alice s arms.

Esme walked up to Charlie and grabbed him into a hug, "Thank you for trusting us with her. I will always see her as another daughter, you must know that we all love her as well and would do anything for her," Esme declared.

"I know, Charlie sighed, And thank you for that, Charlie said as he returned the hug. We all stood and bid our farewells to Charlie.

We all decided on the five of us taking Emmett Jeep to New York, with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes. My lips lifted into a half smile, only two hours and I will have my Bella in my arms

Jace's PoV

After a few minutes, I plugged my Ipod in the speakers and put on a three hour play list, just a light training session before lunch then the two of us will hit a 5 hour session to make sure that Ella s reflexes and training skills would be back to normal.

Maryse and Robert settled down to watch from the Observation room while my music started, Slayer's Angel Of Death was the first song to get us moving. Ella laughed at the irony when it started playing and I smiled at her. Tool s Aenima, Lamb of God, Slipknot, Disturbed, Manson, Hammerstein and many more followed that song.

Maryse wasn't a fan of the music but it put us in the right mood to attack each other hard and fast. After the first 3 hours, Ella had broken her left arm in 2 places, her right arm in 3 places, her left leg in 2 places, her right leg in 1 place, she had 9 broken ribs, a black eye and some long and deep gashes that were all healed by now with the only side effect being that she was limping slightly, though that would disappear by the time lunch finished.

She dished her revenge back with as much-if not more-force than I did. I ended up breaking my left arm in 3 places, my right arm in 4 places, my left leg in 3 places and my right leg in 3 places. I had a cracked skull, 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung and many long gashes. I was still limping on my left leg and my right shoulder was still aching from her dislocating it twice.

Hey, Jace. After lunch we are going to use my music, OK? Ella asked.

Sure, I replied, But if your music has gone all sappy and girly, I will confiscate your Ipod permanently I said.

She snorted, As if, she said, My taste in everything has always been better than yours, she giggled.

I sighed as she started limping faster down the hall, Maryse had prepared a large lunch for us since we didn t plan to eat until late, "You know, Elly-B, you may not have trained for almost 2 years, but you haven t lost you speed or skill, I said, Well, maybe a little bit of strength, but nothing that you can t get back with a little training, I said.

Just then, her eyes went wide and they rolled back into her skull. When she regained composure, she grabbed the pen and paper off of the counter and drew shapes at random. It was a new rune. Ella is the only Shadowhunter in history to be able to create new runes that aren t in the Grey Book and have them work just how she saw it would in her mind. After she was done, she asked me to mark her right shoulder blade with the rune. If the rune succeeded, it would be marked permanently into her skin.

When she was living with Charlie under the influence of the rune to forget, her permanent runes were in glamour and made into a disguise. But now they were back and she had many.

One of them went around each of her wrists, one was on her right upper arm, another one was on her left forearm, one went from the back of her left ankle to the back of her left thigh, one wrapped around her right thigh, another went from the front of her knee to the top of her leg and to her hip, one was just before her breast but over her heart and looked like a cross between a love heart and flame, one was on the back of her neck and looked like a cross between a dragon and a set of wings, another wrapped around her left hip and the last one was on her right shoulder blade.

They all had different properties, and they were for either an increase in speed, an increase in skill, an increase in strength, a sharper and clearer mind, glamour, invisibility, agility, flexibility and grace and fluidity.

In the span of thirty minutes, the two of us ate lunch, marked each other with the new rune, debated over the different songs we were going to play and made it to the training room. Ella smiled at me briefly before walking over to put her ipod in the dock. Her play list consisted of Evanescence, H.I.M., Within Temptation, Disturbed, Paramore, Limp Bizkit and many others.

I will need to copy your play list, Ella, because thee are some kick-ass songs! I exclaimed.

I was then hit from behind me so hard, that I went flying into the wall; I guess that new rune is working then I heard the crack and knew that she had broken my left arm again. I was going to have to pull out the big guns or I will get my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

I sighed and carved an Iratze (An Iratze is a healing rune. If you want to know more about it, please look at the glossary on the second chapter) into my skin, hoping that the effect will make the slight pain disappear quicker. I stood up and moved to the center of the room. We had been training for about 4 1/2 hours and it was almost time to finish, so I decided to see if she could call on her Arc powers after fighting all day.

I stood tall and summoned all of my power; calling on my angel strength it unleashed glowing white wings, which appeared from my shoulder blades. The sharp pain made me wince as the wings grew out of my back, but I tried to look strong-for Ella. The wings stretched around 4 meters on either side when they grew out, and I shouted out the Arc war cry while beating my right fist over my heart "OMP VAILA!" I yelled, which roughly translated into, 'The King's Will.'

When called for, we were to use the war cry to gain strength from heaven to defeat the evils and unholy beings from Earth.

Ella didn't back down like I suspected, but stood her ground and yelled the war cry back at me, her wings glowing brighter than ever, letting me know she was ready to take this butt kicking to another level.

Izzy, Alec and around ten council members joined Maryse and Robert in the observation room, but we paid them little attention. When we called our full powers, Shadowhunters could sense the power in the building as if the light itself had been called into the room. Calling on the power is the most glorious feeling ever to behold. It gave you more strength, speed and above all--love. It filled your heart with love, pure love-that was the most powerful weapon that we could use, more effective than any sword or shield. We spent the next forty-five minutes trying to make the other fall, but neither of us could keep the other down, so we called it a draw.

The two of us walked to the center of the room and hugged each other. Slowly, our wings faded back into us, as did the extra power. After the power rush we received, we both felt drained, but full of energy at the same time.

Everyone in the observation room walked out and greeted us in the training room. Maryse and Robert were wearing smiles on their faces, and they looked happy for once since Max s passing. Izzy and Alec both were smiling with absolute delight while the council members were watching us as if taking notes in their minds for later guess they were kind of shocked makes sense

After talking to them for a while, we walked off to have dinner and found that Maryse had sent someone out to get some take-out from Taki s (Taki s is a restaurant for the Downworlders and Shadowhunters. They can meet there and converse). The both of us ate hungrily, starved from the training sessions we had, not to mention calling on the power.

After dinner, Elly-B turned to me and smiled, taking my right hand in hers, "Hey, Blondie I want to go clean up. I'm beginning to smell like a dumpster, you coming?" she asked me, still smiling. I was filled with a rush of warmth and adoration; she looks so young so innocent.

"Yeah, I answered, a smirk growing on my lips whilst nudging her with my right shoulder.

We said goodnight to our family and went up to our room, racing to see who got there first. Ella won-as she always does-and kissed my cheek, telling me that I was getting rusty.

Edward's PoV

It had been almost fourteen hours since we left Forks. Due to bad weather and delays in connecting flights we were 20 minutes from landing in New York. It was almost 11pm.

After we landed, I called Charlie to get directions to the Institute and to make sure that she was still there and not in Idris where I couldn t be with her. She was still here in New York and it would only take 45 minutes to get to the Institute from the airport. I am almost there, love. Please wait, was the only thought that rushed through my mind. I sighed, the whole lot of us missed Bella, me especially

Bella's PoV

After I won the race to get to our room, I claimed the shower first. My body was healed, but the shower still felt good on my muscles that were working on repairing themselves. I put a misting rune on the glass doors of the shower so Jace could still use the bathroom while I was in there, which is just what happened.

I was almost done when Jace opened the door and came into the room.

Five minutes later I heard the door close and sighed, leaning further into the water, moaning as it took away the slight pain in my back muscles. One of the best things about coming back to the Institute and receiving my full abilities again were my sharpened senses that almost matched that of a vampires including my eye sight, my strength, my speed, my taste and my hearing.

I turned off the taps and faced the door, the misting rune still working, Can you please pass me a towel, J? I asked.

"Catch." he turned and threw a towel at the shower door, but thankfully, my reflexes were back again, so I easily grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Smartass," I yelled back at him whilst giggling. I smiled when I heard him laughing as well, for some reason; it filled me with a rush of warmth. Weird.

I open the door with my towel wrapped securely around me and moved over to where Jace was standing. He had taken off his top and was only in his sweats that hung dangerously low on his hips, showing off his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach.

"See something you like eh?" he laughed as he turned towards me, smirking.

"Yeah, well you were made by the Angels so I was just admiring their handy work." I said sarcastically whilst smiling back at him.

He nudged my shoulder as he passed me on his way over to the shower, "Yeah, well I could say the same for you it's like the Angels made us for each other you know?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I know we must thank them one of these days, I laughed at that.

I walked over to the basin to brush my teeth and dry my hair and by the time I was done, Jace was out of the shower.

I smirked to myself and threw a towel at him. He grabbed it just in time and walked over to the basin to join me in brushing our teeth, but left his hair to dry after using his towel.

I walked over to my dresser and rummaged through it, looking for my pajamas. I smiled when I found my black and green pinstriped boy shorts. I couldn t decide on a shirt, so I walked over to Jace s dresser and looked through the drawers for a shirt.

"Only here for a few days and your back to stealing my clothes, eh?" he asked whilst smirking at me.

"Well I like your shirts, they are good to sleep in." I said, still searching for a suitable shirt.

I opened the second drawer and found a black shirt that I remember seeing fitted on him, accentuating his muscles, Please, I said, turning to Jace, Can I borrow it? I asked.

"Borrow it, he murmured, Every time you say Borrow, I never get it back!" he exclaimed.

"PLEASE?" I complained. I was really giving him my best puppy dog eyes and pout, because he never could resist it, but he gave in without the persuasion.

Fine, he said reluctantly, You can wear the shirt, but please leave me a few shirts so that I can actually have some variety, He was smirking. Aw, he looks so cute. Cute? Where did that come from?

Yes! I squealed. I turned around dropped my towel and put his shirt on it smelt like him and was soft. I sighed, I loved wearing his tops they are so comfy!

I picked up my towel and walked to the bed where I grabbed Jace's towel from the end of the bed and took them back into the bathroom hanging them up, something that Jace still didn't do without prompting. I smiled to myself at that and walked back into the room over to my side of the room, What? Are you going to leave me alone in this huge bed? he asked me, smirking.

I laughed and grabbed my Mac Book from my side of the room, Do you think I'm going back to that small bed after sleeping this nice, big bed? Your crazy! I exclaimed.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. I squealed and giggled at this while he held me tightly and tried biting my shoulder.

He released me after a few minutes and I moved over just a little so I could open my laptop and check my emails. After replying to a few of them, I felt tired, so I shut it off and snuggled down into bed, laying my head on Jace's chest.

He turned off the bedside lamp then put his arms around me kissed me, there was a little spark, not like the kind I get from Edward, but close enough, Goodnight, Ella, he whispered.

Goodnight, Blondie, I said against his lips. It lasted a few minutes more before we broke apart and I fell asleep with no nightmares, no Cullens, just me and Jace hunting with the Lightwoods my family.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or The Mortal Instruments. I have just used them to create a new twist on the Edward and Bella story line. I hope you like it! Cheers, Kelly.  
Chapter 6

Jace PoV

I walked into the bathroom after Ella walked in to get her shower. As soon as I opened the door, I was hit with a wave of her scent mixed with mine-she had mixed our shower gels again. That smell was intoxicating

I waked over to the sink so I had something to hold onto, the scent I was sure I was going to float away in it. After a few moments, she turned off the taps. I heard the door open so I looked into the mirror checking a scar that was healing on my forehead, Can you please pass me a towel, J? she asked me.

"Catch." I turned and threw a towel at the shower door and she easily grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Smartass," she yelled at me, whilst giggling. I laughed, so Ella.

She open the door with a towel wrapped securely around her body and moved over to where I was standing. I was wearing a pair of old sweats that hung loosely on my hips, and she was staring at me, I thought she was about to drool

"See something you like, eh?" I laughed as I turned towards her with my signature smirk in place.

"Yeah, well you were made by the Angels so I was just admiring their handy work." she said sarcastically.

The minx said yes ! God be dammed, she said yes her eyes were shining with the truth. Oh, God, she is going to be the death of me, I'm damn sure of it.

I nudged her shoulder as I passed her on my way over to the shower, "Yeah, well I could say the same for you it's like the Angels made us for each other you know?" I asked her, I was serious, and I really think that we are soul mates

"Yeah, I know we must thank them one of these days, I laughed at that. She said she knew, maybe she loved me to

I sighed and got into the shower, the warm water dripping over my body and washing my hair, removing all traces of sweat and dirt. I turned off the tap and was thrown a towel; Ella wanted to test my reflexes, did she? I wrapped the towel around me and brushed my teeth while she did her hair and her teeth.

Ella exited the bathroom to look for her pajamas while I put on my boxers and threw my towel on the bed, knowing that Ella would put it away for me.

That was when she walked over to my dresser wearing only boy shorts and a towel oh God; help me, "Only here for a few days and your back to stealing my clothes, eh?" I asked, putting on my signature smirk.

"Well I like your shirts, they are good to sleep in." she said and rummaged through my dresser again for a shirt.

Please, she said, turning to me and holding up my shirt, Can I borrow it? she asked.

"Borrow it, I murmured, remembering all the times she said she was going to Borrow my stuff, Every time you say Borrow, I never get it back!" I exclaimed.

"PLEASE?" she complained. I sighed, I knew what was going to happen now, she was going to pout and give me the puppy dog eyes, and she knew I couldn t resist her then, well, more than normal.

Fine, I said reluctantly, but the again, I could see what she looked like in my shirt You can wear the shirt, but please leave me a few shirts so that I can actually have some variety, I smirked.

Yes! she squealed, looking extremely cute. She turned around and put on the shirt, the temptation to look was strong, but I resisted. She turned around and looked at me string at her, but I couldn t help it, she was absolutely stunning. By the Angel, that shirt looks so hot on her, God, not would be a good time to help me, otherwise I will need a cold shower

She picked up both towels and hung them up, but then I noticed where she was going, What? Are you going to leave me alone in this huge bed? I asked, while still smirking.

She laughed and grabbed her laptop from her side of the room, her laugh is so melodious, Do you think I'm going back to that small bed after sleeping this nice, big bed? Your crazy! she exclaimed.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards me. She squealed and giggled at this while I held her tightly and tried biting her shoulder teasingly.

I reluctantly released her after a few minutes and she moved over just a little so she could open her laptop and check her emails. She replied to a few of them from her mother and Charlie before she yawned and turned off the laptop, leaning in to rest her head on my chest.

I turned off the bedside lamp then put my arms around her kissed her, a spark of electricity shot through me and I didn t want to stop, but I did-reluctantly, Goodnight, Ella, I whispered.

She nodded off a few minutes later and I lay there, watching her peaceful form sleep. She was my Ella, always has been, and always will be. I sighed, I was her Jace, but not in the same way. Sure, we kissed, we flirted, I love her, she loves me, but in a different way. I sighed, I really should get her to Idris, I need to keep her safe, plus, I cant have her being involved with Downworlders, now, could I? I guess I will tell Maryse in the morning, but for now, I am going to dream about Ella and I, hunting with out family.

Maryse PoV

After Jace and Ella trained all day, they were worn out by 9pm so they went off to bed. They d only been asleep for about an hour and 1/2 when we had an urgent knock on the door Roberts and my room-it was a messenger from the council.

"There has been an attack at Taki's it was some of Valentine's demons and hunters." said the messenger in an urgent whisper.

"Oh my God! I exclaimed, Was anyone killed? I asked.

"Yes. I regret to inform you that everyone was killed. Downworlder and Shadowhunter alike. He said.

I gasped and grabbed for Robert s hand, "The council have decided to take your family to Idris now. The portal will be up in the next 15 minutes, so please ready your family to leave with the guard, he said.

"Yes we will do it now." I said and got ready.

Robert went to get Izzy and Alec up and ready if they were not asleep yet. I ran to Jace and Ella's room they were sound asleep cuddled up in Jace's bed. They were so cute when they did that; they used to sleep like that when they were younger as well. I walked over and placed my hand on Jace s shoulder, rocking him slightly, he stirred after a few minutes, "Mrph!" came the muffled groan of protest.

I couldn t help but smile at them both, they were both my Angels-literally, "Jace, honey, you and Ella have to get up. There was an attack near-by and they are moving us to Idris now. Sorry, but you have to get up and ready to leave in 10 minutes." I informed them quietly.

What happened, said Jace, awake at the mention of an attack.

"Taki's was attacked no one was left," I said regretfully, I hated the fact that Valentine was close to my Angels.

I wonder if Taki s was attacked because we ordered dinner from there. The info was still fresh that both the Arc children were here, so easy to attack and get the last instrument and their blood in one go.

"Oh crap was there anyone we know there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can find out after we get to Idris, time to get moving my sweet," I said.

Jace got out of bed without disturbing Ella, "Jace, honey, she needs to come with us. It s best we wake her," I said to him as he hushed me and moved towards her dresser, opening the drawers and filling a duffle that he pulled from under the bed.

"No, she is really tired I will pack both her and my things, then I will carry her, she needs to sleep, he said.

My son, my beautiful son, he truly was her guardian, looking after her again. After he was done filling her bag, he closed it. I took it from him, telling him I would get it through the portal for him, and then he rushed to his dresser and filled another duffle bag with his things.

Before I left he turned and asked, "Are we going to land directly into our house, or then Council?"

"It will be our house why?" I asked, completely baffled.

"I just wanted to know if I should get dressed into my formal clothes, but if it's our house then we can stay casual," he said.

My son always the thinker, "No, it's OK, you can go right back to bed when we get there if you want," I informed him.

"Good, because I still need at least another 6 hours sleep I think," he said.

"OK, well we leave in about another 5 minutes, so hurry and gather your things and meet us in the library, I said.

Sure, Maryse, be there in a minute, he said lightly.

I left the room holding Ella's bag and found that Robert already had our things in the library. Alec was there and Izzy was bringing in her 3 bags my daughter, I thought, doesn t she know about the term Packing Light ?

I know that Jace and Ella are not my real children, but I raised them so I think of them that way after Jace s mother died during birth and his father not being here. I have had him since he was born then after Ella was born and Renee didn't cope, I offered to take her off Renee's hands for a while, while the situation with Charlie was dealt with. She didn't want to have the responsibility of a child, and she didn't want to be married anymore, she was a very free sprit I told Ella when she would ask where she was.

When Charlie and Renee divorced, Ella was 4. She had spent most of her life here, then Renee moved to Phoenix and Ella lived between here and there for a while, visiting Charlie every so often. Even so, most of her time was spent here, at the institute, and when she had a problem, she came to me and/or Jace.

A few moments later, the massive oak doors to the library opened and in walked in Jace, a duffle bag strap over his shoulder and a sleeping Ella in his arms, her head resting at the crook of his neck.

The portal was soon created and we walked through, entering Idris. I just hope that this mess will be solved soon.

EPoV

Our cabs pulled up outside the run down looking church, which is what the humans saw, but to anyone who was a Shadowhunter or Downworlder, it was a glorious looking white marble building that looked like it belonged side by side with the Vatican in Italy, or the Louvre in Paris.

After we were all out of the cabs and they had left, we approached the doors, which were opened for us by a tall thin man who had markings all over his face, his eyes the brightest blue I had seen in a very long time. I heard him introduce himself as Barton and asked us to accompany him inside.

I was the only one who had heard him, so I told the rest of my family his name and to follow him inside. We were ushered into an elevator in the main entranceway; there were no other ways to get inside other than this elevator.

It was strange, none of us have ever been into a Shadowhunter Institute, not even Carlisle and he has made some powerful friends throughout the years. This was a first for all of us. We were meet at the elevator doors when they opened by a man who told us his name was Edonis, he advised us to follow him into a larger room, it was the library. Then it hit me with force-Bella's scent, she was here.

"Excuse me, Edonis, but is Bella here?" I asked.

"If you could all please take a seat, I will explain," he said. Well, it seemed lots of people were explaining things to us these few days. We all sat in the chairs that were situated around a large table.

"I am sorry to say that you have missed seeing the Arc child, as she was taken to Idris not even 40 minutes ago," he said, not sounding sorry at all. I really didn t like this guy.

I slammed my fist down onto the table, but it didn't break it startled me a little. I was only a table, how can it not break under the force of a Vampires punch?

"I understand your frustration, Edward, but if you could please not attempt to break the furniture, it would be most appreciated," he said, still not understanding my frustration.

I m sorry, I said, not sorry at all, I just miss her. I need her, I said desperately.

"I understand. I am parted with my love, to be here while she is in our homeland of Idris, preparing for war with the soldiers of 'The Light' I would much rather be with her than here waiting to die without her," he said.

I immediately felt bad I had my family with me but he didn't I just needed my Bella, "I do apologize, Edonis, please accept my sincerest apology." I said sincerely.

"Accepted, young one, I know you meant nothing by it. I have sent word to ask the council in Idris for permission for you and your family to cross into our lands. We now just need to wait for an answer. While you wait, feel free to relax and know that you are protected here and safe from the attacks of Downworlders united with Valentine." he said.

I had to ask as it was worrying me, "Edonis, I have a question. I would like to ask you can feel free not to answer it but are the Volturi in allegiance with Valentine?" I asked him.

"We do fear that this may be possible, but we are uncertain. We have men watching them at the moment, so rest assure, he said.

"Thank you, it's just they have meet Bella and know of her shielding abilities already." I informed him.

"Yes we are aware that she has been seen by them, although they didn't know at the time who she was, so we are just lucky they didn't figure it out then." he said.

Carlisle spoke next, "How long do you think we will wait for an answer to see if we are able to continue to Idris?"

"I'm not sure the council are in sessions now but they may not bring up this new business for sometime, so I'm sorry to say it may be a while, but you are welcome to choose a room to rest in, to gather yourself and relax while we wait." he said.

"Thank you, that would be good as I fear we are all in need of some time to relax our minds about the situation." Carlisle thanked Edonis.

"Church, Edonis called out. Then after a few moments, a fluffy grey cat came trotting through the door and jumped onto the table in front of him, "Church, I would like you to show our visitors to their rooms. Thank you, he said.

With that, the cat turned and looked at us, walked to our side of the table then jumped off and trotted to the door, Church will show you to your rooms. When I have heard any news, I will send for you," he promised, walking out of the room.

Alice looked up, We are following a cat, she said, Does anyone else find this strange? she asked.

There was no verbal response; everyone just nodded his or her heads. Church meowed from the doorway for us to follow, so I stood, going to the door and picking up my bag on the way with the rest of my family following.

The cat herded us up stairs to a floor filled with doors into rooms. There must have been at least a hundred of them on this floor alone, how many other floors were there? The cat stopped at the 5th door on the left then moved to Rosalie and Emmett s feet, meowing for them to open the door.

"This must be our stop Rosie, Emmett said. He opened the door to reveal a nice room of a large size with a double bed in the middle, Church had already moved on down the hall to another room, meowing for us to follow this time he went to Jasper s and Alice's feet. This was their room after that he did the same to Carlisle and Esme. For mine he went up another floor where we were meet by Edonis.

"I thought you would like to stay in Isabella's room," he said.

Church walked between the door and my legs rubbing him on my legs, the first time and animal has done that! I bent to pat his head he rubbed his head into my hand then I heard him, "You are miss Ella's friend, I will like you." said Church.

"Thank you, Church," I replied.

I said to the cat, I looked back up to Edonis, "I understand you can hear people's minds, you haven't been able to read mine, as I have a mental shield, but you will be able to hear Church he's not a normal cat so if he does speak with you be sure it is the truth and real," he confirmed with a smile.

"Now, this is the room Isabella shares with Jonathan, you are welcome to use this room or another if you wish," said Edonis

"I will use Bella's room, thank you. Edonis, really; thank you," I said.

I stood straight and shook his hand, and then he left and walked off down the hall while Church stayed with me. I walked into the room, I could smell her there and I could also see two beds, one small, single bed, and then a larger bed.

I could tell that she had been in the larger bed, as the small one didn t hold her scent like the big one, but it also had another scent in it, I'm assuming it was this Jace person, her guardian. He was in the same bed as my Bella? We are going to need to talk this guardian, and he will learn not to mess with what it mine grrr 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all I'm back! J thank you all so very very much for all of your reviews and well wishes. I finally got some of this up here mind you it has only had a rough edit so there will still be some crammer and spelling mishaps but hey at least it's getting an update. LOL Anyway I hope you enjoy Love Kelly xoxo**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I woke up to sunlight pouring in through a window on my side of the bed warming my arm and my back, but there is no window on this side of the room where did the sun come from? I could still feel Jace beneath my head his arms still around my waist, I think I remember him lifting me at one point last night. I was so tired and sore from our WAR room session that I all but passed out when we got to bed. I opened my eyes squinting against the light when I could make out that the room we were in was completely different to our room from last night, hang on the white marble stone walls the walls hangings the four poster bed, were home!

We are in Idiris! What the hell how did we get here? From my jumping up out of shock I had woke Jace from his sleep beside me, he mumbled incoherently for a few moments before reaching out and grabbing my waist pulling me back towards him, his face was so funny he didn't open his eyes he just squeezed them tighter against the light and pouted, then when he grabbed me he smiled a little I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so cute when he did that.

"Jace the sun is now up so that means we should be too" "Mmmmmppppphhhhh 20 more minutes please Elly-Belly" Yes he was acting like a 5 year old I was laughing louder now "So you think it's funny me having to carry your butt and keep me up for half the night while you snore blissfully unaware that your being moved to a whole new country?"

Jace was tickling me while saying this causing me to laugh louder now "Jace.............Jace............Please I can't breath" I was trying to say while he tickled my arms and my stomach over and over again. We didn't notice that the door had opened and Maryse and Robert were standing there laughing at us while we had a tickle fight. Jace stopped when he heard Maryse laugh out loud. "See I told you Maryse my sweet, they were trying to laugh each other to death that's all" Robert got out between chuckles. Jace and I just looked at each other and laughed harder.

"I think we do need to get up now Jace, I wanna go see the horses and the lake and market and..." "Yeah ok I get it you wanna get up" We both got out of bed then I found that both of our duffel bags were on the far side of our room in the big chair, that used to be in the High Kings Hall, which by the way was a gift from the Angel to the Lightwoods family two generations ago. We were in the Lightwoods main house in the center of Idiris. I was hopeing that we could go to the Manor at some point I love it out there Jace and I always said that was where we would grow old together watching over the fields and lakes of the quiet countryside of Idiris. Going out walking and riding our horse's thought the field's, it was a vision of heaven there I love it.

We made it down to the main living room to find everyone there Maryse, Robert, Alec and Izzy. After Robert told me why we had to be moved it was a little scary that Taki's got hit it really is close to the institute. "Is it safe for us to go out here, I was hoping to have a look around it's been almost 3 years since I've been home." "Yes Ella you and Jace can go explore if you wish but just stay together, it would be best if you all went out together a larger group would be safer." Robert advised us I turned to Alec and Izzy "So do you wanna come out?" Izzy was the first to answer

"By the angel YES, Ella you and I haven't been shopping here in almost 3 years we should go and find some new gear and we can check out the new silks, we will need at least another 6 formal robes while we are here. Now you are older and more powerful the council will probably want you and Jace to take up council positions which means new clothes." I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself Izzy could see a reason to shop at any occasion, she reminded me of Alice like that, but with one difference we would pick the material then we would design and make the new formal robes ourselves, there aren't really and ready made dress shop's to choose from here. "Ok well lets get moving then, Alec you coming?"

Alec was already standing at the door waiting for us "Ella-B I was ready before you two woke up I need to see Magnaus he has been here for 2 weeks now" Magnau's was Alec's boyfriend and also the high warlock of Brooklyn, he and Alec were so opposite but they loved each other. They had gotten together just before I left 2 years ago and they were still together it was so great.  
Jace's POV We took off after everyone was ready Ella-B and I grabbed some breakfast on the run from the kitchen on the way out then we walked into town into the main market place. I wanted to go to the bank first so we could get some funds for our little shopping trip usually we ported ahead instructions to have funds waiting for us but this was an emergency trip so no such luck. It only took a few minutes to get some money from my accounts when my mother died I got everything the fortune, the manor, the power, the Wayland seat on the council and much more.

Alec and Ella liked to call me Harry Potter because of this I told them if they continued I would have them locked in a very dark dungeon, they just laughed at this. We made our way down through the main market to the Cashier it was the best silk designer in Idiris and there was nothing but the best for the girls. Alec had left us to search for Magnaus in one of the warlock stores, which means I was left with Izzy and Ella and the shopping spree of the year! I chuckled to myself at that they both turned around looked at me them each one grabbed an arm and started dragging me into the store with them saying that I would need new robes also as Ella couldn't be taken to the council with me in my old robes, I mean they were only 1 year old Maryse had brought them for me on her visit last year.

I was made to sit there for almost 2 hours while they tried literally 100's of silks against each other and me, after the second hour started even Ella was beginning to get a little tired with it so she came and sat on my lap while Izzy ran around getting different silks to match together for her last 3 robes. Ella Lent into me resting her head on my shoulder I put my arms around her holding her there she started absent mindedly tracing one of my marks that wrapped around my shoulder and my neck Izzy was still going like a mad woman matching silks. I held Ella tighter then stood up and called out to Izzy "Izzy I'm gunna take Ella to see the rest of the market and get something to eat ok" "Yeah sure, Now did you have this with a blue and and a green I need it to go with that blue cloak for Ella" Izzy hand already gone back to talking with the poor store women who was looking a little struck. I handed the woman a large some of bills to cover both Ella and my robes silk's.

Then we left to find that the town was still quiet for lunch time we found that we were both still tired so we decided to go back to the house and have a nap on the way we stopped at the stables and saw our horse's, Valo who is Ella's horse he is a large white horse he stands 20 hands the horses in Idiris were quite a bit larger than regular horse's, my horse Norsk is as black as midnight he stands 21 hands, they are the most magnificent beast's in the land they are born from the same father, he was a horse of the angel so the family blood lines are strong with power and grace. We told them that we would see them tomorrow when we wanted to ride out to the manor.

We were back at the house we had a light lunch then went to our room to have a rest, Izzy was back almost another hour after we got in, she had rolls of silk that could have covered the house about 50 times over, she started on the first set of robes for Ella and being that they are the same size she used her measurements she was halfway through the second set of robes when there was an almighty explosion from the ward towers near the guardians council. The wards were under attack from hunters and underworlders who had joined with Valentine, I grabbed Ella from beside me and ran into the main living room where Maryse, Robert and Izzy were "What happened?" Robert had already sealed the windows "The ward towers have been attacked we need to get you two out of here" "We could port to the manor, the wards there are stronger there" "Yes that would be best I will get everything together now and we will leave as soon as we can." Robert had us gather our things and get ready to leave to the manor where the wards put up were there from the angel and with both myself and Ella there we could give more power to them.

After only 10 minutes we had everything together that we needed to head off. Ella being the only one who had the ability to open a portal at anytime to almost anywhere without needing to get the portal charm from the council, no-one else could create a portal without one started to draw the portal on the wall close to the door she said we would come out in the main hall of the manor, which is just where we came out. The portal was opened right beside the large staircase which lead to the top of the manor the high tower, which is where Ella and I ran as soon as we were through so we could give extra energy to the wards guarding the manor and its occupants. This was going to be an interesting visit home.

Edward's POV

I had been in the room that Bella shared with Jace for about 2 hours just looking through the books and details of the room I could tell that Bella had the right side of the room as hers it held her scent faint but it was her and her things I looked over the things she had close at hand in her dresser on her night stand, it was a whole other side to my Bella. I was sure that after I got her back she would want to continue doing these things but as My Bella she wasn't to put herself in any danger so I have a feeling we will need to have some very long talks about this, I could see that Alice was getting visions and telling them to the council members here Ednois was very grateful that we were here with Alice's ability and mine.

I heard a soft voice calling me it was Church outside the door "Edward, Edonis would like you to join him with your family in the main hall they have had some news from Idiris that you will want to hear." then his mind shut off so I couldn't tell what the news was. I got up from Bella's bed and gathered my family taking them down to the library so we could hear the news, these people were good at blocking their minds, but Alice could still see their future. "Excellent you are all here, thank you Church" Edonis welcomed us and bent down to thank the cat who then moved to jump to my lap where he continued to look forward to Edonis. "We have had some news from Idiris, they were to discuss your authority into the country but there was an attack on the ward towers that protect everyone.

It was a direct attack of hunter and underworlders who had joined with Valentine, so they have now started to send every underworlder out of Idiris as they are going to strengthen the wards against all underworlders so that means you couldn't get in. I'm very sorry about this they should lift the wards if there is no attack in the next week or so, but until then you are welcome to stay here it just means we can't let you into Idiris." I was crushed they were going to keep me from Bella for atleast another week I don't know if I could take it any longer. Carlisle was the first to break the silence "I understand so does my family, we just want to let you know that Bella is a member of our family and we do wish to help and we protect our family to the death." "Certainly and as soon as we are able to get you to her we will, it's just right now because of the people who haven chosen to join Valentine they have made it hard for everyone. There are many vampires and Lycans (Werewolves) within Idiris, but now they are having to leave so we can continue to protect the people who live there, many will be sent here so you can speak with them about the matter also if you wish they will be able to let you know about Idiris and its people if you wish. In the meantime this will be a good opportunity for us to help you also, you see Edward, Alice and Jasper have angel blood within them so we can help them use their gifts to their absolute.

" Alice spoke up "Would you be able to help me train my visions to show me what I need to know, when I need to know?" "Yes and much more, at the moment you do have trouble seeing other underworlders is that correct?" "Yes I can't see the werewolves from La Push" "I must let you know also the La Push underworlders are not true Lycans, which is the correct term for a werewolf. They are a shape shifter who happen to have chosen a wolf as their shape. we can help you train your vision to see every living and dead and demonic entity that roams this earth." "Really? wow that would be great when can we start?" Edonis gave a small laugh "We can start right now Jasper and Edward you can also be taught to control your abilities also Jasper we can help you not only to use your emotions as you do know but we can help you make then stronger, as with your Edward we can help you see into others minds and then alter them also.

If you wish to learn feel free to ask for help myself and Lusian will be able to help." Carlisle and Esme helped show the healers what they knew of field medicine that may be needed when the final battle happens as they are predicting a large loss of life, so if no one is able to heal themselves they are to know how to treat themselves until they can be healed. Rose and Emmett went to the armoury and started helping making weapons and training with the weapons available, Alice, Jasper and myself were working with the council to improve our abilities and seeing that we didn't need rest we could go for hours. When we took a break I was talking a walk around and I found a room that had a plaque that called it the practice room, I opened the door to be hit in the face with Bella's scent not only from her skin but her blood was in here, her blood what had happened?

Church had followed me Alice and Jasper were at the other end of the hall when I opened the door and smelt Bella's scent also they ran to me as they smelt the blood as I have there was a large amount of it is this room. It looked like a large fighting ring of some sorts. We were entering the room when Edonis asked us to follow him to a room that had glass on the front of it so it looked into the larger room it was some sort of observation room with screens and speakers all around so the practice room activities must be broadcast to the screens then. "Would you like to see Isabella's first training sessions when she got back here?" "Her training session?"

I asked "Yes it was the first thing she wanted to do, she wanted to make sure she could still do her mission protecting the shield. She was quite insistent that she and Jace spar as soon as they could so they did. They spent 8 hours attacking each other honing their skills and testing each others weakness's, it was quite a feat to watch many of the council members were in here instead of the meeting we even showed their training during the meeting to see if we needed to improve their skills but to our surprise Isabella has not lost any of her fighting skills with not training for 2 years, she was more powerful than before. If you wish I will have the footage taken to the main living room of the Lightwoods so your family can view it in private." "That would be good thank you."

We left the room, finding our family and taking them to the room where they would play the footage for us. We started to watch it, I saw Jace he was almost as big as Emmett and just as strong. It was brutal he unleashed full attacks directly at Bella, she was hit in the face the body everywhere I heard her bones break I saw her blood flow from her wounds. It took everything inside me not crush the television into dust, my family all felt the same way even Esme was wanting to hurt the man who was attacking her daughter. But we saw her take the hit then retreat to heal herself then she would attack him she broke as many if not more bones than he did to her. After the first session they were joined by the Lightwoods Maryse and Robert, Maryse enveloped her is big hug while Robert patted her on the back then turned to Jace and gave him a fatherly shoulder hug, when Maryse let go of Bella she moved to Jace doing the same big hug asking both of them the whole time of they were ok and if they needed her or Robert to heal them further.

I did hear them refer to Bella as 'Ella and Jace called her 'Elly-B' I suppose her family had other nicknames for her other than Bella. They then turned limping out of the room, they came back to start the second session which was more brutal than the first more blood was shed and then after almost 4 hours they called on their full powers which caused them to have full angel wings appear from their backs when they had done this the attacks were an attempted kill each time when they decided that it was a draw they then embraced, If I didn't want to kill him for hurting her before I now wanted to kill him for fucking touching my Bella the way he was. Jasper was wincing beside me he felt the pure rage and hatred pouring through me. He put a hand on my shoulder "Bro I know I feel it too but can you ease up a bit I'm still learning how to not feel that from others as much." "Yeah sorry about that Jazz, but I have to go and walk for a bit I think before I rip something apart." I left the room to go and walk the night streets of New York I had to get outta there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maryse's POV

We had been on the manor for about a week now we had gone back after 2 days to get the silks so Izzy, Ella and I could design the new robes they needed. The family horses and stock were moved to the manor grounds and taken under the wards protection, we went for rides through the fields swimming in the lake, we trained and waited for the council to advise when it was safe to return. We found out that after the attack on the main wards all underworlders were taken from Idiris and moved to institutes around the world, it would only be a matter of time before they were allowed to return and get back to their everyday lives as we then could as well.

Jace was a little quite over the last 2 days as the anniversary of his mothers death his birthday was in 3 days he didn't like his birthday but this year we would make is special the whole family was together again and we were in his home, this was the best place for him. I had noticed that he and Ella had gotten right back to how they were before she left I was hopeing that they would finally get together, anyone could see that these were meant for each other, they when they were together were unstoppable, they were perfect.

They had left earlier in the day on their horses to go for a ride in the back field to the lake and visit the lady of the lake, she was the guardian of the lakes in the angels land which was Wayland manor and its grounds, she had been a good friend of the Arc Ithuriel whose blood runs in the veins of both Jace and Ella. I found that planning my son's birthday as the happiest I had been in a very long time ever since Valentine killed Max we have been very low on birthday parties, but now I was going to show him that he was loved and that he was safe here with his family not alone as his father told him he would be when he killed Max. I still can't believe that, that monster Valentine could even try to call himself a father after what he did, killing his own son's little brother, he was a animal, a monster. I wanted Jace to remember that to us he was a Lightwood he was the son of Robert and I not of that bastard Valentine.

Jace's POV

We had been out at the manor for almost week, the only thing that was getting to me was it was getting closer to my birthday and I couldn't stop thinking about my mother and the words my 'father' Valentine spat at me when he killed Max. That I had no family no reason to be for the light, that was alone that was never going to be safe. I hated him so much for hurting the Lightwoods the way he did, In the back of my mind all I could think was that he was going to come and destroy my happiness here with them and with Ella, showing me what he said would be true. I was sitting atop Norsk thinking about this I hadn't noticed that we had stopped or that Ella was now down by the edge of the lake waiting for me, Norsk had to turn and say to me

"My Lord....... My lord" He the nipped at my leg "Excuse me My Lord Jace we are here" I snapped out of it then "What oh sorry about that, and Norsk I have asked you repeatedly to not call me 'My lord', my name is Jace" Norsk chuckled "Sorry about the Jace but it still feels funny, for the last 100 years I have called all of my masters of the Wayland blood line 'My Lord' I shall try to stop but you know what they say." I laughed getting off and going to face Norsk "That old habits die hard my friend" I said while holding the sides of his face. Valo was also laughing a little to himself at this I gave his neck a pat as I past him on my way to Ella at the lake.

Bella's POV

I was waiting at the edge of the lake for Jace we had come to see the Lady of the Lake to ask if she could do with some help from us to strengthen the wards she had put up. Jace was looking off into space with a quizzical look on his face it was very cute, over the last week I felt all of my old feelings coming back the love I have for him the love I have for our family for Idiris, I was so confused I was in love with Edward and his family but I was also loved so very much by my first family. I had began to think about the Cullen's as his family now not my family as I had over a week ago, my heart was torn in 2, I was startled out of my thoughts by Jace wrapping his arms around me resting his head on my right shoulder after kissing the side of my neck "What were you thinking about El?"

I smiled and giggled while moving my right hand up to hold his face while my left hand rested on top of his around my waist "Just about us being here and our family all being together, and how happy I am." He squeezed me tighter then lifted his head from my shoulder to stand straight but still holding me around my waist he called out to the Lady "Evain fair Lady of the lake, I wish take council with thee, will you avail yourself?" then the water started to bubble and rise in front of us right at the edge of the lake, then a bright light formed in the water and Evain appeared. "Master Wayland and Mistress Swan, a pleasure it is to see you both." "As it is to see you Lady"

I replied "Lady we wanted to know if we could assist with your wards on the lakes on the angel's plans in any way?" "Your help is much appreciated young master" "Tell us how we can help" "You can transfer some of our power from within your selves to the lake just by touching it" Both Jace and I moved so we were side by side still holding hands we bent towards the waters edge and put our free hands to the surface, closed our eyes and pushed out some of the angel's will we held from within us. The Lady told us to stop after what felt like mere moments, but it was almost 10 minutes. "Young Arc's you have given me enough strength to fight off 100 armies who will to do damage to the family on the angel's plan, many thanks to you both."

"Many thanks to you Lady for watching over our lands while we have been absent, may the angel bless and watch over you." Jace bid thanks to the lady as I bowed to her "As to you Young Arc's, stay safe and if I can assist you in any way please come and call for me." With that she bowed then the water bubbled back down to till the surface was calm and still showing no signs of the Lady being there mere moments ago. We walked over to the horses greeted them I asked what they felt like doing if they felt like going for a run or going back to the house, they said they would be happy to go for a run if we wanted or back to the manor which ever we choose.

Jace and I decided we would go home but we would go slow there was no rush started on our way back to the manor when we saw the runes of the original Angel's Guard tower and decided to stop and look over them, they truly were beautiful the stark white of the marble stones and the bright gold that was just under the grass if you moved it the soil was not brown like usual but gold. Due to the fact that this was where the original 7 Arc's Remiel, Uriel, Amitiel, Ithuriel, Raphael, Michale and Gabriel. They formed the Guard and put original wards up to protect the people, this land was blessed, If you planted a tree in this soil it would grow and bear fruit in 24 hours, if it were flowers the would grow and produce buds that would flower under the full moon almost over night it truly was a sight to behold. Also the soil here was used to bless everything in Idiris from the places to the people, everyone believed that it was this soil that could be used to kill the devil himself if he ever decided to show himself from the pit where the Arc's sent him those many thousand's of years ago.

Edward's POV

We had been at the institute for about a week, we were told that the council would be letting certain underworlders return in small groups very soon. I had spoken with some very interesting people who came from Idiris, there were both vampire and lycan alike working side by side who were telling me things of their home land the people the places. I was learning so much I was ready to go there not only to get my Bella but to also see Idiris, I was feeling that this was place was going to be a very big thing with Bella, so I wanted to get to know it. After 8 days we were told that the clave were lifting the full ban for those certain few we had to wait to see if we were able to go, Emmett got so excited he was packed and ready at 1AM, Esme and Rose were trying to calm him down but it wasn't working at all which was funny to watch.

Over the last 8 days Alice, Jasper and Myself had learnt brand new ways to use our gift's and how to look at different situation where we could use them. Alice could now see all creatures living and dead very clearly and could see the multiple outcomes of each decision she just needed to focus on that person, she could do this when very close and very far from them. Jasper learn to not only feel other emotions but how to control their emotions and use them against them, he could also use emotions to move objects that were around him just by using the correct emotion. I had learnt how to shield my mind like the shadow hunters and how to look into minds and use that persons thoughts against them, I could also control someone if I could get access to their mind, like they were a puppet of some sort.

It was amazing what they taught us to do. Also the chats with Church about when Bella lived here I could recall his memories and Alice could as well so I would get her to sit with me so I could use her gift to enhance mine I saw younger Bella getting into trouble, getting hurt and most of the time enjoying her family. I learnt that she thought of Maryse and Robert as her parents and their children as her brother's and sister's, and Jace her guardian she loved him, she really loved him. I just wasn't sure exactly what kind of love it was. We were waiting the library with baited breath to find out when and who was going to Idiris. Edonis came over to where we were sitting and standing he had his usual expression on his face and his mind was blocked so I couldn't tell if it was good news for us or not. "Edward, I would like for you and your family to follow me out to the practice room please."

He then bowed his head at me turned away and went off down the hall to the practice room with myself and my family following close behind, half way there we noticed that there was a pile of bags waiting at the door of the practice room, they were our bags, what was happening? Edonis stopped in front of the door's "If you would all please get your bags and follow me this way" He walked into the room we did as instructed, when I walked through the door I saw a pillar in the middle of the room had an opening that looked like it went into another great room. "If you would please follow me through the portal it cant stay open for any longer than another 5 minutes."

Edonis then walked through into the room, we were going through the portal, we were going to Idiris, I was going to Bella! We all followed into a very large great room, there were another 20 people they were mixture of underworlders and hunters. Edonis came towards me and motioned for me to follow him, we were lead out of the great room into a smaller room that had 8 people in it, they were wearing robes similar to that of Edonis but they were more intricate they must be the clave guardian council who granted us entry to Idiris. We stood before the council as they told us that we have been granted entry to Idiris but if we are found to be anything but loyal to the light we will be killed, we assured them that we were there to help fight against Valentine and to fight with our family, as Bella was a member of the Lightwood family that made them part of the Cullen family.

We were introduced to another council member Dracot by Edonis, as Edonis had to return to the New York institute so he was unable to show us around Idiris, he bid farewell to us and left us with Dracot. Who took us to the Lightwood home in town, where we were told they had gone to Wayland manor, which I found out was Jace's, he was the son of a Lord who when he and his wife died left everything to their only son Jace. He now shared the manor and the grounds with his family the Lightwoods and his guard Bella. I had a bad feeling about this, Jazz felt it and told me through his mind that I had nothing to worry about, I just wished I could trust him as much. Dracot set out for the manor it was a days ride from the center of Idiris, we advised that we didn't need any horse's so they instead gave us a wagon to stow our baggage, they had no cars here everything was still done by horse and cart but they did have modern plumbing and electricity, but many choose to use candles and open fires.

I was quite a pleasant place, like this they had the opportunities to use the modern convenience's but choose to live a simple uncomplicated life with out the hassle. We started out our walk half way there I realised that the horses were talking with each other through their minds when I asked the question I was told by the horse's that they could talk to everyone by using the regular speech and also by their minds, and that they lived for well over 200 years at a time. It really was fascinating here, when we came to the boundary I felt an energy but I couldn't tell where it was coming from then Dracot stopped and just started talking to I assumed was no-one when a light appeared in the middle of the road we were using and a man in full body armour came out and spoke with him.

I understood that the energy was a ward set up around the manor and its grounds like a shield to protect the people within, we were granted access then stepped through the whole to see the same fields but this time there were people working them and traveling past them, we walked for another hour when we saw a bright blue light like a firework go up over a small rise followed by another but it was green. I stopped and asked Dracot what they were he said they were angel beams, they were just like the beams created by Bella and Jace we had seen on the video of their WAR room sessions, I asked Dracot he said that the Master and Mistress Wayland where out strengthening the wards around the manor today so it was more than likely them. I had too see if it was my Bella and what was this master and mistress Wayland deal?

"Dracot do you think it would be alright if we went over to see them?" "I don't see any harm in it, you are going to be staying with the Master and Mistress Wayland here so it should be fine." I can't believe he said it again like they were married or something. I took off with my family at my heals Dracot was some what behind us the horse couldn't run that fast. I came over the rise still in the tree line, first to see her My Bella laughing and shooting a beam of blue light at Jace while he was laughing just as much dodging her beams sending his own back at her, then he jumped and landed behind her grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. She was laughing and blushing that shade of pink that made her face glow with beauty, I then saw Maryse and Robert come over the other rise on their horses towards them, when they saw they they started laughing

"You two are causing an early lights show for everyone, when your horses came back and said you were down here at the runes playing around I thought best to come and check on you." By now Jace had stopping spinning Bella and was now standing behind her his arms still around her with his head on her shoulder I could see her hands moved to rest on top of his. He was a fucking dead man! "Ella, Izzy has finished the last robe for you and would like you back to try it on, before the party tonight" "Oh so I get a fashion parade for my birthday then do I Elly-Belly?" Jace said then kissed her on the neck where her neck meet her shoulder. She just giggled and put of her hands up to his face then moved it to his hair after running her fingers through it she smacked him on the back of his head, she started to laugh when he reacted and wriggled out of his grip ran to Maryse's horse and jumped up behind her they turned around and speed off back to the house.

Leaving Jace and Robert there both laughing "Son you are going to have your hands full with her, you two still act like you 5, it's amazing that you can both stand up without help." Laughed Robert "Yeah, yeah I know Da. Hey race you back?" Jace then took off his long robe and revealed he had not shirt on and then out of nowhere his wings appeared on his back he crouched down then took off flying towards the manor with Robert on his tail galloping on his horse. My family stood at my side after watching that display I said nothing I just turned and started off towards the manor house I needed to think what the hell was happening?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

After we got back to the manor I was attacked by Izzy and dragged upstairs to have my robes fitted and I wanted to check out the creation that Izzy had made for Jace. My new robes were blue, green, purple and gold I wore them on top of my new hunter robes to match I had royal blue fitted leather pants with a corset that was made from the same royal blue leather with strapping that looked kind of kinky I couldn't help but blush Izzy would do this to me. I had to have the corset cut down on the back if I needed to uncase my wings I didn't want to rune the corset, it was really nice it gave be the look of even more cleavage than I've ever had, I had matching Spike healed boots that went up to my knees.

I had a new thigh scarab in each leg, new sheaths for angel blades and my sword hung from my left hip, I looked dam fine if I say so myself, Izzy had a similar style but hers was in red. "So where's blondie's new stuff?" I asked Izzy "I put it in your room" Just as she said that Jace came flying through the front doors and into the lower guest room where Izzy had been making these new outfit's. He settled onto the ground his wings encased again so you didn't see them, he came over to us eyeing me the whole time "Dam Iz this is a great birthday present, thanks" He said while grabbing me around the waist and spinning me around in front of him. Izzy just laughed "Jace you dork those are for Ella if you want some kinky boots I can make you some."

Both Izzy and I laughed at that Jace just pulled me closer to himself then he whispered in my ear "I don't want boots like yours but I love you in your boots, very sexy" He kissed the spot just behind my ear, it was the deal breaker spot he called it. He had found that spot on my neck 3 years ago and used it when he felt he needed to get his point across. My eye's rolled back slightly at his warm lips pressing on my skin. "Jace your new robes are in you room, Ella can help you put them on, or you can take hers off I suppose but do it upstairs. Now get outta here before this room stinks of sex!" Izzy barked at us but she was smiling while doing it. I thought I heard the main doors open but I didn't get to see who it was Jace pulled me up into his arms and then took off at angel speed to the top of the house where our room was, I felt a small twinge in the pit of my stomach but I couldn't figure out why.

Maryse's POV

I felt a presence nearing the manor I opened the door before the guest's could knock I took in the sight in front of me there were 7 vampires standing in the doorway and 1 very flustered looking clave member. "Hello I am Maryse Lightwood how can I help you?" The taller kind looking vampire spoke first "Hello I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family we are here to see our daughter Bella" Their daughter HELL NO! "Oh you mean Ella, sorry my daughter has a few nicknames it appears."

Ha suck on that one she is my daughter! I saw the female beside him show a look of hurt and the one with the crazy looking bronze hair had the most pained expression on his face. "Wont you please come in my family are eager to meet your family, to know that our Ella has spent time with you as just Ella not as a shadow hunter intrigues us." They began to make their way into the main foyer when I heard and saw the rush of Jace running up the stairs cradling Ella to his chest at angel speed I just smiled to myself, those two are so cute together, their children, my grand children will be perfect. "Sorry but it appears that Jace has taken Ella up to their room I'm not sure when they will be back down but you are welcome to come into the family room and chat."

I passed Izzy on the way "Izzy why were those two in such a hurry?" "Well I just finished dressing Ella in her new robes and Jace really liked them, especially her strappy corset and the sexy kinky boots I think he's going to peel them off her now though" She laughed and continued walking down the hall calling to Alec letting him know that his new robes were ready, I turned to see 6 sets of eye's that were so sad looking and 1 set that looked like they could kill, he must be Edward. As soon as I said his name in my mind he looked right at me and I nodded I knew that he understood I knew how to communicate with him by not speaking, So I blocked my mind causing him to look at me confused. I ushered them into the main family room where Robert was sitting with Magnas discussing the next step in their plan to get Valentine.

Edward's POV

I just heard Jace's thoughts about how Bella looked so fuckable right then in those boots! then I saw him wrap his arms around her and kiss the spot just under her ear, I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM! I was standing at the door with my family when it was opened by Maryse, she was thinking that she was so happy to see them together until after letting us inside she realized who I was and blocked her mind, she wanted them together they were together before she left and came to Fork's and into my life.

When we reached the main family room Robert was there he and Magnas were going over details of the next plan of attack, but he and Magnas were talking about Jace and Bella being together and how when they get married it would please the lord himself and that their children would be blessed, I can't believe it everyone wanted them together they did know about me but thought that now she was home she would get back with him, I needed to speak with Bella now! We were all introduced to the Lightwoods to the Cullens and vice verse, I could hear the noises from upstairs where Bella and Jace were they had blocking on both of their minds but I could hear them Jace was saying things to make her laugh and I could hear her telling him his butt looked good in his new robes and then I heard her softly moan then giggle while he did a similar action, what the fuck was he doing to My Bella?

I was paying no attention to the talking that was happening in the room right now, they were talking about how we had come to help and that they were happy about it then they started going over attack plans I drifted out at that point. After a about 20 minutes I heard a door open upstairs and then I heard Bella laughing and running with him with her, then their footsteps stopped as Bella squealed I stood from my seat and moved back into the main foyer when I saw them holding onto each other falling fast from the ceiling to the floor I was going to move to catch her but then they both turned and crouched to land like cats which they did with no broken bones and no blood, Bella never had that great a balance how do she do this?

Jace grabbed her before she could stand up straight he picked her up so she was facing him and not us, everyone had followed me out of the room when they heard the squeal, when Jace stood up and looked over Bella's shoulder at us he pulled her close to himself and stepped back glaring at us "Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get in here?" Carlisle spoke I was trying not to run across the room and rip his arms off for touching her "We are the Cullens we are here to see Bella." I saw Bella stiffen then she tried to turn around in his arms but he had locked her there I couldn't take it any longer "Get your hands off her now" I hissed through my teeth at him, my mouth filling with venom.

Bella's POV

I heard Carlisle and I froze, then I tried to move but Jace had locked me in his arms not letting go, FUCK this was going to be hard. Then I heard Edward my Edward was here, Jace let me out of his arms to the ground I turned around and saw them his family, no no MY family I smile a huge smile at them all then looked at Edward his face was so sad his eye's were filled with pain I let down my shield he could hear me 'Edward love why the long face said in my head his face then changed into a shocked expression I just smiled bigger, he stared right into my eye's and my favourite crocked grin appeared I laughed out loud then ran to his open arms jumping up so I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

Emmett's booming laugh was all I could hear for a moment until I heard every one's laugh I pulled back looking into his eye's "Well Mr Cullen you took your sweet ass time getting here" And with that I kissed him giggling the while. "Sorry love but it was as fast as I could." He just chuckled to himself after that and kissed me back he then noticed that I wasn't as breakable as before he kissed me harder I only stopped cause I needed air. Then I remembered everyone was there and they were still laughing at our meeting, I started laughing too at that point. I unwrapped my arms and legs from Edward and moved to hug Esme and Carlisle, Esme held me tight "My sweet Bella, my daughter I don't ever want you to leave like that again I was so worried about you young lady."

She scolded me I just giggled when she let go of me enough for Carlisle to hug me and say something the same "Sorry mom and dad I promise next time I need to leave with 2 seconds notice I will make sure to tell you." Carlisle chuckled when he was almost pushed over by Emmett picking me up and hugging me tight to him "So Bella not so breakable now" He was squeezing me now "Still......need....to.....breath.......Em" Rose smacked him on the back of the head which earnt an 'OW' from Em while Rose hugged me then handed me to Alice who was bouncing on the spot for the last few minutes "Bella I'm so glad we found you, you look hot can I borrow your new boots" Edward cut her off taking me from her grasp "Alice calm down you will get to talk with her again so the 4000 questions you want to ask can wait for now"

I chuckled at that, hugging Edwards arms that was around my waist then I moved to Jasper he held out his arms so Jumped again hugging him around the neck giving him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "So Bro how has everyone been?" He smiles and me this warm loving smile "Well you know we all missed you but it did send a certain someone almost over the edge" I smiled an evil smile "Aww Em my poor big brother missed me" Esme was laughing lightly at that as was Carlisle I then felt arms around me waist "Well Em did miss you but I your fiancee yeah I was fine with you leaving like that"

He then kissed my neck right where Jace had but now it felt right it felt like I had wanted it to feel. I closed my eyes and lent back into his chest, I giggled then opened my eye's when I heard a crash noise Jace was leaving the foyer from the main dinning hall I could see the suit of armour that he had knocked down, I was angry with him now, he was rude to my family. I pulled myself from Edward's arms smiling at him the turning to frown after Jace "JOHNATHAN CHRISTOPER WAYLAND WHY DID YOU JUST BREAK THE RAVENFAUT SUIT OF ARMOUR?" I yelled after Jace while following him down the hall

"WHAT THE FUCK TO DO EVEN CARE ELLA?" he yelled back at me not stopping of turning to face me "JACE STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS, YOU WERE JUST SO RUDE TO MY FAMILY AND NOW YOUR YELLING AT ME" "YES I'M YELLING AT YOU, AND THOSE FILTHY UNDERWORLDERS! ELLA THEY ARE NOT LIKE US, HE IS NOT LIKE US. YOU AND I ARE DIFFERENT YOU KNOW THIS WHY ARE YOU TAINTING THE NAME OF THE ANGEL BY DOING THIS?" "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? I KNOW I'M DIFFERENT YOU ASSHOLE I'M LIKE YOU ALMOST FUCKING INVINCIBLE, A SOLDIER TO THE ANGEL, A HUNTER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ELLA, YOU AND I WE ARE JUST RIGHT YOU AND THAT THING OUT THERE ARE NOT!" "JACE COME OFF IT DON'T GET ALL FUCKING HIGH AND MIGHTY ABOUT THIS OR ELSE YOU WILL REALLY REGRET IT DO YOU HEAR ME WAYLAND" "WHAT, YOUR GUNNA STOP ME GOING OUT THERE IN MY OWN HOUSE AND KILLING HIM ARE YOU?" "JACE DON'T TEST ME YOU KNOW I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU RIGHT NOW, DON'T FUCKING PUSH MY BUTTON'S!" I hadn't noticed that both sets of parents had moved into the doorway followed by my brothers and sisters of both families.

"JACE SHUT UP YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" "ISABELLA MARIE AND JOHNATHAN CHRISTPOHER SIT DOWN NOW!" Maryse screamed at both of us causing me to jump and Jace to stumble backwards and slump into the nearest chair. "Right now you two stop this bickering right now, if I hear one more word yelled between you especially if it is one of the words I don't like you will both be in a world of hurt do you understand me?" "Yes Mar, Sorry" We both answered at the same time.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I turned and ran into Edwards arms throwing my arms around his neck and kissing it before burying my face into his chest "Can we please go somewhere else I cant be here right now." He didn't say a word we just turned and walked to the front door after we were on the other side of it I dropped my cloak to my waist unfurled my wings, grabbed hold of Edward then took off flying to the lake I couldn't stand to hurt Jace but I couldn't be with him the way he wanted I love Jace but I'm in love with MY Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

Wow this was interesting Jace lost the plot when Bella ran and hugged all of us then when I kissed her the rage seeping out of him was so intense. After Bella and I made it out of the door I went to lift her to my back but she just undid her cloak tied it further down her waist then her wings appeared from her back she grabbed me around the waist then she shot up into the sky holding onto me "Wo Bell's this is new" I joked to her I looked into her face and saw that she was crying silent tears but she was also smiling at me "Yeah me carrying your sorry ass Cullen this is fun" "Hey does this mean after we are married your going to call me Cullen that may get confusing at home with all of us there" She just laughed back at me

"Well I'm still working on a pet name for you so for now Cullen fits" I laughed back at her in no time we were at the lake and she was landing, it was the most beautiful landscape I understand why they keep it hidden from regular humans they would corrupt it far too easy, destroying the beauty of the country. After we landed Bella moved to the side of the lake where the water was staring to bubble and rise, this was weird. then out of nowhere a lady appeared and looked right at Bella "Mistress, thank the angel I found you" "Evain what is it, whats the matter?" Bella rushed closer to the lake looking scared "The west ward is under attack, Valentine is here with his full army he wants you and Master Wayland. He has the sword and is using it to cut through the ward right now, and the south ward has been breached many forces are now in the angel's plan's. I'm sorry I have failed you Mistress"

"What Evain you have not failed you are a great alie and friend thank you for your help if you could still try to keep the wards strong I can will you some more energy if you wish" "No thank you Mistress I will be fine but I must warn you Sebastine has come through the south ward" "WHAT! oh shit I have to get back to Jace now, Thank you Evain may the angel keep you safe" "As the angel blesses you Mistress" Then the lady went back into the water and disappeared. Bella turned around she was white as a sheet and was terrified. "Bella love what has happened?" She looked up at me then her wings came out and she glowed brightly changing her clothes from the dark blue to a shining gold, silver and white armour with flowing material it was beautiful, but she had no shoes on.

"Bella love speak to me" "Edward we have to get back to the manor right now" She grabbed me and we took off faster than she went the first time we were back at the house in mere seconds after we got there she dropped me to the ground in the front hall, then she yelled out "JACE, I need you now!" Jace came running from the room that we were all in when they were yelling at each other he had similar robes and armour on to Bella now "I heard Evain through our link, we have to get moving if Sebastian is here he's going to come right for us" What they were having to run from someone I reached out for her but Jace saw me try and pulled her into his chest holding her then looking at me he kissed her temple she kissed his cheek then turned to me "Edward I need to go with Jace now, if I return I will explain everything to you if I don't (she then moved from Jace to stand in front of me holding my hands in hers) just know I loved you and I am sorry for your pain"

She then kissed both of my hands I stood frozen what was she talking about IF? with out another word she turned to Jace they then disappeared out of sight with a small breeze showing someone was just there. Maryse started to sob falling to the ground Robert crouched down behind her trying to sooth her she batted his arms away "We may lose 2 more of our children and your trying to calm me down! I will be calm when I have them both here safe and together with me again." She started to cry again then we heard it the screaming and people running towards the manor, Robert righted himself "Are you able to help the wounded? We must get out and protect the manor from direct attacks, it appears Valentine wants to kill the children and raise the angel tonight"

Carlise was to speak "Myself and Esme can help those who are wounded, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward go outside and help to protect the manor and the people understood?" We all nodded to our father "Thank-you we truly are family after this we share the love of a daughter and want only to see her safe and happy, after this is all over we will all get to know one another." the Lightwood's then stood gathered in a circle we watched as they did so then they started putting their hands over their hearts as fits and shouted all together "OMP VAILA" three times each it means 'The King's Will' they then started doling out weapons and armour then ran outside rose went with with Izzy, Emmet went with Alec, Alice and Jasper followed Dracot out I moved out the front with Robert and Marsye on either side Carlisle and Esme stood in the door way waiting to help anyone who needed it. I was ready to kill whom ever I must to keep Bella safe but at the same time she was not here and I couldn't keep her safe I could just hope that Jace was.

Bella's POV

I went with Jace, we ported to the south ward to try help fight off the attack that was now in full swing "Jace you go left I'll go right" I yelled "If you find the bastard let me know" With that we parted ways and started killing the attackers you could pick them out easily they had dark marks on them from drinking from the mortal cup they then had the dark mark appear on their skin and they displayed it for others to see as if it would strike fear into you just by seeing it. Little did they know just by drinking from the cup they now had a mark visible only to Arc's showing that they were dark so we could tell the real dark warriors from the light fighters. I had killed 18 hunters and underworlders when Jace called to me in my mind

"Ella, I saw him he was taking a contingent with him into the woods going to the manor I'm going to follow him stay here while the guard clean up these bastards they will need your help I gonna go get my birthday present killing that bastard." With that he took off flying at angel speed before I could even answer back. "Jace don't do anything stupid, I'm going to follow you after I'm done here, which wont be long, Jace? JACE" no answer, that idiot he was flying into a battle that he would not survive if I wasn't there to shield him! GOD DAM HIM! I made quick work of another 20 dark ones before letting the guard members know where I was heading they would send word and start the wards around the main house. I took off hoping that I wasn't too far behind Jace and that he was alright.

I could hear Izzy she was running towards the woods "Ella if you can hear me I'm on my way Jace is with Sebastion by himself we have to help Edward's with me hurry Jace can't hold him off with out your shield." I spoke back to her through my mind I also opened it so Edward could hear me "Izzy I'm on my way you and Edward should go back to the main house and help them there if Valentine gets there we may not have much left to save" "Bella? I can hear you" "I know Edward I can move the shield from my mind when I want to, we will talk about it later if we can" I then shut my mind from both of them just trying to focus on Jace he wouldn't let me in crap I gotta get to him.

Jace's POV

I had got to the lake near the manor when I saw him I made quick work of killing his dark guard before he took me by surprise and used an energy force on me throwing me into the lake, I was being held under by the dark force he was using everything went black after a few moments, then I opened my eye's I then started coughing my mouth was filled with a bitter tasting liquid, how am I drowning on,land? I coughed again the silver liquid started moving from my mouth it was then I realised it was blood, my blood. I then realised that I was bound by ropes soaked in dark blood they kept me from moving. "Oh your awake little brother" Sebastin knelt in front of me with a length of rope and a grin like an unsheathed knife.

"Good I was afraid that I had killed you a bit too early" I turned my head and spit out the blood that had pooled in my mouth, my face felt like I hand a balloon being inflated inside of it pressing against the inside of my skull "What are you waiting for a special occasion to kill me like Christmas maybe it is my birthday soon maybe then?" I smirked up at him "I got some great presents for christmas last year, but you know the best present I got little brother? Our father gave me the gift of a lesson, he taught me that there's a place on a man's back, if you sink a blade in, you can pierce his heart and server his spine all at once. What did you get last Christmas little angel boy? A cookie?" "You have to wait to find out I'm not sure I like you as a friend much right now to let you know what I got"

"But little brother we are friends and so much more when you realise that you are on the wrong side and join us you will be where you belong beside your brother and father ready to cleanse the world of the filth that inhabits it." "I would rather die than join you or that asshole, who is NOT my father!" Sebastin then lifted his sword and struck it directly across his face knocking Jace back to the ground and opening a long gash across his face which was now pouring with his blood. "If I wanted you dead brother you would be dead, I wanted you alive to watch this little brother. So watch carefully now" With a movement that was almost invisible, he drew his sword above his head and moved to the clearing on the other side of the lake shore line I could see the blade glint in the little light that was left of the day, he could hear his acid chuckle from the darkness, I tried to get free from my ropes I wriggled enough to get my left hand free I knew he was watching so I put on a show pretending that I wasn't free yet man when he came back over here I was gunna fuck him up.

I didn't notice the extra glint from the darkness where he was hidden but then I felt it, it was the dagger that had been hanging from his waist about 5 inches in length it was similar to mine but his had a red hilt with runes marking the blade, dark runes giving the blade dark powers I felt it hit my right shoulder in the front of my chest I then heard him whisper to me "Now that you and your pathetic friends will be out of my hair I can finally take your precious Ella and make her scream my name until she begs me for death then maybe I'll heal her enough to go again. think of that while you die" Darkness came over me, my vision was getting darker like dye spilling onto a photograph, blotting out the image.

Suddenly there was no pain anymore I felt nothing not even the blade buried deep in my shoulder, I could still make out Sebastine coming towards me looking over his shoulder the back to my face with an evil smile he pulled the blade from my shoulder I felt nothing I saw him hold it above his head ready to strike again and kill me when I saw a glint of gold at his wrist like he was wearing a bracelet. But it wasn't a bracelet it was moving. Sebastin looked towards his hand, surprised, as the dagger fell from his loosened grasp and struck the mud below him with an audible thump. Then the hand itself separated from the wrist and fell to the ground beside the dagger. I started at the hand that bounced hitting the ground right beside a pair of black spike healed boots I knew those boot's.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello All I'm back and I'm so thankful for all of your kind reviews and your feedback. The story is ready to continue now and I will adv again not all grammer and punctuation hasnt been thru a BETA as yet cause I wanted to get this out. Oh yeah I don't own Twilight or the Mortal Instruments so enjoy.

Much love Kelly:)

Chapter 11

Izzy's POV

Edward and I came to a stop, I saw that bastard standing over Jace he looked bad, real bad. Where was Ella with out his shiled Jace was easier to kill he knew this why did he leave her side! I will get him for that later, I turned to Edward

"I'm gunna get the bastard if he runs away from here, get him and kill him I've gotta save Jace"

He nodded in understanding, I knew what my sister saw in him those eye's and that body and he was venamently loyal, I think I might need Ella to introduce me to some of her other friends. I stepped out from the trees I threw my whip to catch on to Sebastin's hand I kept pulling it tighter to snap the hand from his wrist I gave the whip one last tug then it worked his hand fell to the ground, my whip fell I pulled it back it was soaked in blood. I locked eye's with Sebastin, who was staring at his bloody stump of a wrist in open mouthed amazement. I smiled a grim smile

"That was for Max, you bastard!"

"You fucking bitch! you will pay for that"

He hissed back at me he sprang to his feet as my whip came slashing at him again, he ducked sideways from my grasp and vanished into the tree's, I turned to Edward "He's mine"  
Was all he said then he took off at inhuman speed, almost as fast as an angel through the trees to get him.

"JACE!"

I knelt down over him holding my stele in my hand, I was crying now I couldn't help it, Jace looked like he wanted to say something butt only a muted gurgle came out "Don't talk"  
I started tracing my stele on his chest to heal his wounds

"You'll be fine"

I smiled down at him "Your probably wondering what the hell Edward and I are doing here, I got a vision of you fighting with Sebastin and then Ella sent me a message asking if they had backup coming for you so Edward and I decided to come and help you, Before you say anything the manor is well guarded and the others are helping Ella get here to you now, Edward has gone after the bastard, it's all going to be fine Jace I promise."

I continued tracing the runes on his chest and arms healing him as best I could, putting all my extra energy into the runes.

Edward's POV

I was chasing the man Sebastin through the woods he wasn't that fast a runner but he was strong after a few more meters he stopped and spun around on his heel to face me

"So downworlder you have chosen your side I see"

"Yes I will fight for the light, you shall be killed"

all he did was laugh at me clutching his bloody stump in his hand

"Little do you do gooders know Valentine is stronger than before he has been aligned with the fallen Sammael has bound his soul to him as Asmodeus has done with mine. Those pathetic arcs wont know what hit them."

The fallen what was he talking about this sounded so strange but I knew none of it was good. I heard his thought before he moved to run back to the clearing 'The bitch is almost here I have to get her blood for farther' he then took off faster than before back to the clearing I was on his tail again just before I broke through the tree line I heard her My Bella was there so was this Sebastin waiting to kill her. I saw her crouched over Jace her palms pressed to his chest her eyes locked open but they were white like they had rolled back in her head she was silently saying words I could feel the energy in her healing him, My Bella was a powerful one I knew there was something else about her, I caught movement out the corner of my eye it was him

'Bella Love I don't mean to interrupt you but Sebastin is crouching to your 6 o'clock ready to pounce' 'I know love I've got my shield up watch what happens to him when he does' She had a slight smile on her face when she thought that the whole time we were talking in her head she was still chanting while healing Jace, Sebastin tried to get the jump on her but her shield grabbed him when he went for her after the shield had a hold of him she stood reaching down to grab Jace by the hand and pull him to his feet she then spun around and grabbed a hold of Sebastin's head with one hand then her sword with the other she raised it above her head Bella tightened her grip on his neck and then she spoke to him with such an Earlie clam tone

"Asmodeus tell me who is here you pit vermin?"

Sebastin or Asmodeus as Bella called him stuttered back to her through the iron vice grip Bella had on his neck

"Sammael is here now angel girl you and your pathetic kind will be lost to the dark the others have risen to take host in a mortal hunter and downworlder alike you have no hope"

he the gave a evil chuckle then he whispered

"Everyone. Sammale , Baliel , Molloch , Athriman , Marcus and Tarbius we the seven fallen here to take the plains back into the dark and we will have victory angel bitch."

He was cocking for air after that Bella had hold of him so tight she was cutting off his oxygen supply then she hissed at him through her teeth it was the angriest I've ever seen her

"Asmodeus if I find that you or the other fallen try to get back into the mortal plan after I kill you all again I will come to Hell and personally rip you apart and kill you over and over again, understand me?"

she didn't wait for any response she merely raised her hand that held her sword over her head and brought it down with such force she took his head clean off his shoulders with out any problem. She dropped the shield and his now lifeless body slumped to the ground beside her she threw his head away from his body while turning around to face Jace. ( I know it rhymes LOL)

BELLA'S POV

"Jace I could kick your ass right now, you idiot! You need me with you, you ever try and get yourself killed again and I will finish the job myself understand me?"

Jace smiled at her then moved forward and wrapped me in a tight embrace, he let his head drop to the top of mine he then started kissing any part of my face he could get to saying whispered thank-yous. I held him tighter I saw Edward move from across the tree line to stand nearer us Izzy was still upset and crying lightly off to the side about what just happened Jace let me go slightly when I moved my head to look over to Edward

'Love I'm ok are you? can you hear the others are they ok? My mind is a little weak right now to go that far' Edward nodded at me then I heard them through him, they said that they had them on the run to the runes Sammeal had driven them there I turned towards Jace

"We are going to have to make the finale stand at the runes that is where Sammeal is headed."

"Well lets get over there then and kill that fallen bastard"

Jace was almost fully healed now and ready for war he put an arm around my waist and grabbed Izzy by the wrist while pulling us towards the treeline guiding me with him I pulled from his hold gently looking into his eyes 'Ella close your mind NOW!' he yelled at me in my head, I saw Edward flinch at this and move closer to me taking up an attack position almost

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS GOT IT!"

Both if them stopped as I stood in the between them

"Jace ease up, Edward please calm down. I will not have you two start a dick measuring contest right now we have bigger problems like the fallen to worry about OK!"

I had a hand on each of their chests I moved away from Jace and wrapped my arms around Edwards waist calming him I moved a hand to his face making him look at me

"Love please I need you to help me to please not try and kill my brother"

Edward gave me his crocked smile he lent down and kissed the top of my nose and wrapped both his arms around me holding me to him

"For you love I will do anything"

Jace huffed and puffed behind me I gave Edward a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and turned to Jace

"Jace please stop trying to pick fights with my fiancee, please we can have this long discussion if there is a later, please"

"Fine lets get to the runes so I can kill something I'm in the mood to kill something it's my damned birthday anyways"

Jace huffed out then turned and stomped off into the trees with Izzy not far behind him, I sighed and held onto Edward and moved forward I was praying it wasn't to my death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maryse pov

We had fought off most of the dark ones we had lost 20 or 30 good hunters, the Cullen's had stood their ground well and helped protect the people of Idirs, Carlisle was very helpful with the injured I did notice that Izzy had gone to help Ella and Jace she had taken Edward with her I hoped that they got there to save my stars. I realised that the main contingent had been killed and now there were only a few small fights still going on around us. After checking on the injured inside I moved over and stood to look out one of the windows at who was left outside the manor my heart sank when I saw him coming closer Valentine was coming over the rise with a legion of dark soldiers at his back it was like the fallen had risen the power that the dark soldiers had was immense they could keep fighting even when they should have been dead. I called to Robert

"Robert we need to get everyone inside he is coming and has may with him"

Robert was at my side in an instant with Carlisle and Esme their children had joined us at the window

"Who is he"

Jasper asked

"That my dear boy is Valentine the one who started this war, the one who wants to kill Ella and Jace because they pose a threat to him taking over the angels plain."

Robert replied, he held me tighter in his arms I then heard through Izzy that Ella and Jace were separated and that they were going after Sebastin she had Edward with her and they were going to help. Then the larger of the children Emmett spoke

"So this guy is like the harbinger of death then?"

his question was followed by a smack on the head

"Ow Rosie I was just asking. I wanna know who I'm gonna kill so when Ed and I compare notes I will have killed the bigger guy"

he chuckled then another smack this time from both Rose and Alice Esme was rolling her eyes at him Carlisle was just smirking at him he then turned to us

"Children what are you going to do they make everything a competition."

Jasper touched my arm

"He is serious we will kill them no of our new family will be hurt we Cullen's protect our family and you are our family now thanks to Bella so don't worry if Emmett says he'll kill it then he will kill it."

his touch calmed me but I was still worried about my other children they were out there alone together they could stop anything but apart they were not as strong I just hoped they stayed together.

Carlise's pov

After we watched the hunters and downworlders a like move into the manor from the outside the council members stood in a circle in the center of the hall and chanted I felt a surge of energy building that covered the manor it was a shield I wasn't sure how long they could continue this act as there were what seemed like hundreds of soldiers outside with the hunter Valentine.

While we were moving the injured into the basement of the manor so they couldn't be hurt if the battle was brought in doors, I felt a strange spin happen in my mind then the next minute I could hear Bella, Edward and Izzy she was saying that Sebastin had bound his soul with that of a fallen Asmodeus I knew that name he was one of the fallen angels there were 7 fallen just like the 7 arcs, if they had been bound with any of the other hunters this meant they had a huge amount of power available to them these are the fallen that were fighting to get back control of earth they called it the angels plain they had holds on tiny parts but they couldn't keep them long and they couldn't appear here in there own forms as it was not allowed by God's will.

Even thought they were not loyal to the light they had to follow certain rules or else they would cease to exist, the message that Izzy was giving also went onto to say something I did fear that Valentine the leader of this uprising had bound himself with Sammeal the 1st and that most powerful of the fallen he and Gabriel had been the 2 strongest arcs but after the rebelion was lead by Sammeal he was cast out with the other fallen not to walk in the light again but to root in the pits of hell and live eternity in the dark. Being the son of a priest helped when I knew all of the mythology law but now I was more than aware that it was no longer just words the a book preached by many but it was the true the word of god had just been proved more than enough right then.

"If he gets a hold of Bella and Jace he will surely kill them"

I said to Robert , he nodded then turned to face the rest of the family

"I have some information that you all need to know because it will come out before this day is over if I tell you now or not"

He took a deep breath glanced back to Maryse who had silent tears running down her face, then with a deep breath he began

"You see Valentine will call Jace his son today"

Everyone gasped I nodded for him to continue

"You see it is true Jace is his son, But Marys and I raised him when we found out that he had killed his wife, he had been feeding her along with Renee a mixture of angels blood and wine when they were with child you see the reason he killed Céline was because the had also lain with another who had bare him a son but this child he had feed the mother a mixture of demon blood and wine so this child turned out to be evil he thought that if he killed Céline before the birth then he could be rid of the light growing in her womb. He knew that the child would be light but he also knew it would be powerful as he had given it pure arc blood as with Bella he wanted them both dead but just after he had killed Céline

we found him getting ready to kill the child so we intervened and stopped him then we went to Renee and told her of what had taken place she wanted nothing to do with the child but after Bella was born she grew to love her but she knew that someday she would be killed for what she was as Valentine was never found so we could never be certain he was dead. Jace was meant to be the son of Steven Wayland which is why that is his leagl name but he knows that Valentine was his father I had explained it to him when he asked why he looked nothing like his father Steven.

We also told him of Valentines actions toward his ex-wife Jocylene who is now married to Bella's uncle Luke and they have a child together her name is Clarissa or Clary as she likes to be called, she was raised away from Idirs as her mother was fearful that Valentine would come after her you see he and Luke had been friends and when it was found that he had been having an affair with his very own wife he was enraged. Jocylene and Luke live not far from the institute with Clary she has been to visit on a number on occasions she and Bella get on like a house on fire they gang up on Jace and Alce with Izzy.

She has had a few lessons at being a hunter but not many as her mother feared that Valentine may try and take her Jace is very protective of both of them which is why we tried to keep them all apart you see if Valentine got a hold of Bella or Clary he could use them against Jace as he would do anything to save either of them, I fear that is what may happen today. Jace may be his son but he is not a Valentine he is a Wayland and I just wanted you all to know so that if it was said you wouldn't try to harm him as I love him like a son and I don't wish to lose another child this year."

As Robert was finishing we heard the war crys of the dark ones outside and we decided to have a look he was there standing tall in front of them waiting for battle,

"I understand your need Robert as I am fearful of losing my daughter out there today my son is with her now and I wish nothing more than all of our children to be safe"

Robert nodded to me a silent thanks of understanding then Magnus spoke

"We should draw him to the runes the angels energy is strongest there and if there is to be a battle to the death the arc children stand a better chance there, wouldn't you agree Robert?"

Maryse was sobbing into Roberts chest, Magnus held Alec in a similar fashion then Robert slowly nodded his head and sighed

"You are right old friend we must draw him out, can you protect the manor while we draw them away?"

"Of course this building will stay strong the angel wills it to be so."

He said with a smile on his face. I held Esme to my chest looking into her eyes, she smiled back up at me I then turned to see my children Emmett had his arms around Rose as Jasper had around Alice

"Well son it looks like you get to have some fun letting them chase you it seems."

Emmett smiled back at me like a 5 year old that boy was a worry but I needn't fear, he had Rose with him. And she would kill anyone that got near to him, she was still as much in love with him as when she saved him from that bear making him hers.

"We should leave as soon as Magnus has strengthened the wards, we will get them to follow us to the runes they are where the first buildings were built by the arcs on earth it is the most powerful ground on this planet."

with that we started to get ready to move.

Roberts pov

We had Magnus help strengthen the wards while everyone got together to head out through the back of the manor to go to the runes it was only a small contingent of hunters that came with us Emmett enjoyed baiting them getting them to follow us it was quite a sight to see this large man jumping up and down goading them to chase him and if they got too close he would reach out grab them and throw them back into the running soldiers it was interesting to see him playing while the rest of us ran as fast as we could.

Maryse got word to Izzy that we were headed to the runes she answered that they would be meeting us there Ella was weakened some but should have her full strength back shortly. When we reached the runes we had lost 15 of the hunters that had come with us but thanks in large to Rose and Emmett goading the dark ones we had killed almost 40 while getting here, our little victory was short lived when Valentine stepped forward and spoke to me.

"Well old friend it seems you have been some sort of help whilst being a hindrance, you see this is where I had to come to raise the angel and it should mean that the little bitch should be on her way with my son, the true one not that week pathetic one you have destroyed for me. He could have been great ruling by my side letting the darkness flourish"

"you were the one who destroyed him by trying to kill him before he was born you sick fuck."

"Arh so I see we have grown a set since we last saw each other then, well come on then show me how strong you really are Robert lets see you beat me now."

"You are only more powerful now because you have let the fallen into yourself binding yourself with Sammael you fool, you have dammed yourself!"

Then Valentine's eyes glowed bright red and a low hissing noise came from within him

"So you are aware of my presence then lowly hunter, you should respect you elders then and surrender, but it wont mean I wont kill you."

"You bastard what do you think you can achieve by rising again you cant take mortal form and attack us using your full power you can only use a puppet."

then from the treeline I saw 4 figures emerge Izzy, Jace Edward and Ella, they were alive they were safe but not for long if Sammeal had his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bellas pov

We were walking through the woods to get to the runes when I felt it a power surge

"Sammeal"

I whispered out loud, Edward looked down at me somewhat confused but Jace stiffened and grabbed my hand almost whispering

"Ella if he has bound himself to Valentine this is going to be bad"

"I know, but we can do this, we have to do this. If we let him win then darkness shall rule and I don't wish to see the light disappear for good, after viewing Ithuriel's past when there was a time in purgatory that it almost happened for good that was sad the heavens were weeping."

Jace then grabbed me into a tight hug I had let go of Edward's hand and was holding onto Jace we were speaking with our link I didn't close it to Edward he should be able to hear me all the time.

'Ella my angel if Valentine kills me please do all you can to save yourself I will try to protect you as best I can but I may fail I don't know if I can kill him.'

'Jace loving angel you are not alone I will be there by your side always and we shall defeat him together it is the kings will that we do this.' I then moved to kiss him over both of his eyes he did the same to me then turned to Izzy she was willing her tears not to fall

"Izzy get your butt over here and hug us"

Jace said she moved so fast that she would have knocked a normal person over

"Iz you are to keep on your guard ok you and Ella have to look out for each other, My two girls keeping each others backs I hoped to never see to his day."

Izzy then spoke

"Jace you should know by now that with sister's like us no-one is ever gonna get you or us, the Iza tag team always wins."

I laughed at that I pulled myself from Jace and Izzy and moved back over to Edward he put out his hand for me to take which I did lacing our fingers together then blocking everyone from our minds

'Edward love we will be fine please don't fret' 'Bella you and Jace I know this is a bad time but what are you to each other? I need to know' 'Edward Jace and I are the only two arc children we are very different growing up we only had each other to talk to about what was happening to us what we were becoming warrior angels. I have shared my life with him and I intend to share my future with him but as his sister and fellow solider of the light I love Jace but I am in love with you. I'm going to marry you and live my life with you, you are my life.'

I used his own words back to him the ones he had told me when he had to leave me the first time during the James incident. Edward smiled at me taking my face into his hands and crashing his lips too mine I moved my hand to his neck grabbing at his neck and his hair holding me to him not letting him go.

'I love you Edward and no-one can replace you' 'I love you my Bella my one true love'

after a few moments we broke apart staring into each others eyes Jace moved his hand to my shoulder

"Ella we had better get ready we are almost there and I can feel him still he grows stronger"

I moved from Edward and turned to Jace grabbing his hand

"I know Jace I feel it to, we brother arc lets get this show on the road"

With that we called upon our full powers if Sammeal was there then the other fallen will be near by serving their dark master and we needed to be ready.

Jaces pov

I know she let him hear our silent conversation but I didn't care he needed to know what I felt for her I was the one to love her first, then after she had the little chat with Edward I knew she did love me but she was his, every part of her being her soul was not mine, she had given it freely to him. I hated him but I knew that I would have to accept it we were going to have to fight together now so we had to put this behind us.

I gave her her moment with him then I had to get her ready this was going to be a huge power struggle, I could feel the power radiating from Valentine full of hatred and anger that was Sammeal, he was ready to kill us and bring darkness to the world. We made our way through the tree line to the runes to see our family and the Cullen's standing there surrounded by dark soldiers. I could pick out the other fallen as they had bright red eyes that seemed to glow with hatred.

Baliel was in line to attack Jasper and Alice, Molloch was stricking distance from Emmet and Rose, Athriman was crouching to attack Robert and Maryse , Marcus was ready for Alec and Magnus while Tarbius was by Sammales side ready to attack us as we came from the trees. It was like everyone had been waiting for us to get there for the main battle to commence after a few moments all hell broke loose underworlders and hunters alike attacking each other while the fallen fought mine and Ella's family, Tarbius came at me so I attacked him back the noise was terrifying all around us I could hear growling ripping flesh bones breaking and the smell of blood pouring from bodies that now lain strune about on this scared ground.

I had Tarbiu around the throat when Ella took her sword and plunged it deep within his back and then turned it so she could push it out of his side the ripping noise it made was grotesque. I then joined her in attacking any dark one around us Izzy was being held by two dark soldiers while another was punching and kicking her, not fucking happening as I was turning to get the bastard to stop him hurting her Edward came up behind the ones holding her arms and ripped them apart I felt moreso than heard the other fallen being killed one after the other until it was just Sammale left I was getting up from the ground where I had plunged my sword into a dark one when I felt him behind me but I was too late Sammale grabbed my shoulders and then sunk a blade into my back causing me to drop to the ground and cry out in pain.

'ELLA RUN'

I called to her but she was there beside me not even a second later she had grabbed a hold of both my sword and her's and was now advancing on Sammale

"You will never win you fucking asshole pit vermin, I will make sure of it"

he laughed she then attacked him with all her might when her swords struck the noise that came from Valentines body was a loud crunching ripping sounds bones breaking and flesh tearing apart then I felt it Sammale had crossed using Valentine as a portal I hadn't noticed but the sky had grown darker around us Ella was still attacking him he was now attacking back with his full power he had somehow crossed into the mortal realm through Valentine this was so wrong I felt myself being treated by many steles all at once I began to feel my body mending it self I then realised that all of the dark ones had been killed and we were now standing watching a arc and a fallen angel battle on the angels plain.

This had not happened in thousands of years I was nowhere near my full strength to help her she was wearing him down but she had only her sword left when Sammale stuck her arm causing her to drop the sword leaving her without a weapon, she then grabbed the blade of the sword Sammale was holding it was my sword from the angel it was the second mortal instrument she used her energy to expel the dark from it which could still be done as the sword was yet to be stained with her blood the blood that would open the doorway for the darkness to take over, her shield was still holding but she was fast losing her energy, when the blade was white hot with light energy Sammale dropped it but it didn't hit the ground it was caught by Ella she drove it into his chest with all her might Sammale fell to his knee's,

But this was not the end he pulled the blade from his chest and it fell to the ground he then grabbed Ella and shot up into the sky with the last of his power uncasing his black wings Samieal then pulsed out his dark energy, Ella when struck by his power strikes back with her own effectively creating enough raw power to kill them both she says to Sammael in a voice clam and radiant

"Accept the dawn and bleed with me brother, this will not be forgotten, the will of the king is great and shall prevail."

A ball of light encircled them both they are so high it seems like a eclipse of the sun but it is dark and the moon is blocked out they then begin falling with such force to the ground while in her mind she calls to everyone it is something an angel does before death to speak with the one it loves

"You once threw me far from grace, now I fall unto it ,my knig I return home. Falling is the last thing and angel feels. A distant voice still echoes inside my head, but for the first time,that voice is my own, I will see you again Edward my love in another life perhaps, forgive me."

They hit the surface with such force it creates a crater in the earths surface, it threw everyone who was standing there meters back from the impact. Edward moves to go and get Bella he is screaming her name the whole time, when he reaches the side of the crater he sees her lying in her side her arms and legs splayed out around her her eyes are partly open her lips are also open but blood to trickling from the corner of her mouth, he cant hear her heartbeat her jumps into the crater to hold her calling for Carlisle

"Carlisle we have to change her now please help me"

Carlisle got to his son holding him by the shoulders

"Son she is gone its too late there is nothing that can be done, I'm sorry"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone :) I know it's been forever since I updated but I have decided to load chapter's to finish this story. Now I will warn you now THEY ARE HAVE NOT BEEN THROUGH A BETA as my old BETA can not help anymore and as I haven't had anyone respond to help me finish these I've decided to put them up anyway. So I know they are not perfect BUT I just wanted them up so youo can see the finished product. Chapter 15 is the final chapter I will try to post it tonight if not it will go up in the morning. :)

Chapter 14

Carlisle's pov

I cant believe what has just happened Bella killed Sammale but in the process has killed herself, my daughter what has she done I reach to Edwards shoulder again he is cradling her body to his sobbing, tears that will not fall. I look around me Esme is holding onto Alice who in turn is holding onto Jasper, I move to comfort my darling wife I hold her to my chest and rest my head a top of hers.

Everyone is crying Rose and Emmett have a vice hold on each other they are also sobbing but with no tears falling. Maryse and Robert are holding each other Maryse is crying out 'that enough of her children have died by the will of the angel, it's not fair' her whimpers are then claimed into Isabelle's hair as she holds her daughter, Alec and Magnas are both crying and holding each other Magnus steps forward towards the side of the crater, Jace rolls down the side of the crater to fall to his knees beside Edward, Jace looks at her lifeless body, his Ella his ward his soul mate she is gone we can all can hear his thoughts crying out to the heavens that she is gone.

Edward looks up to him Jace is crying silent tears of pain he then shoulder's Bella's body to Jace who tightly holds her body to his, moving to rest his face in the crook of her neck, Edward holds Bella's limp hand while he sobs Jace moves to stand up Edward moves with him not dropping Bella's hand climb out of the crater and lay Bella's body down on the ground everyone gathers around her lifeless form Magnus kneels to pray over her body, but as he starts there is a bright light that forms around them 7 forms become visible from the light that is around them, it is the 7 Arcs Remiel, Uriel, Amitiel, Ithuriel, Raphael, Michael and Gabriel.

They move to surround Bella's body Michael and Gabriel are the first to kneel beside her form and place their hands on her Amitiela and Uriel next then Remiel and Raphael lastly Ithuriel places his hands on either side of her face  
"It is time to awaken sister"

Gabriel says then there is another bright blinding white light of pure energy emitted from them surrounding Bella after a few moments the light dies down and they stand and move away from her moving over to Jace they each lay a hand on him and do the same thing when the light dies down again Jace is healed and standing tall with them. Jace picks up her hand, nothing has happened he the turns to look at the 7 arcs as Bella gasps from the ground trying to get air into her lungs.

Bella's pov

I had no other way of defeating Sammale that by using my own energy to eclipse him I asked him accept the dawn and bleed with me as my brother, as his actions from when he was loyal to the kings light will not be forgotten, the will of the king is great and shall prevail if he repents God would allow him to pass into the light but if he refused he would be cease to exist as if he was able to come to this plain and he was killed he doesn't get to go back to hell no if he was killed then he no longer existed, he didn't repent.

As I was falling I called out to both of my families I also called to the arcs my brothers and my King, You once threw me far from grace, now I fall unto it ,my king I return home. then I told them what I felt as I was not sad to die but only sad to leave them you see falling is the last thing and angel feels. A distant voice still echoes inside my head, but for the first time,that voice is my own, I will see you again Jace my love in another life perhaps, forgive me.

Then it all goes black I felt the impact when we hit the surface Sammale was still whole but his spirit ceased to exist just after we hit the ground, I felt a little pain but most of all I felt love and peace I was sad that I had to leave my love and my other half Jace and my Edward, whom I considered my close friend, but I knew this would happen one day either Jace or I would be killed and that would be it I saw the light then I was at the arcs council Gabreil stood and moved forward to me, the others moved behind him, then Michael spoke

"Sister you are here a little early couldn't wait to start the party could you?''  
OK they have a weird sense of humor, Amitiel then spoke she had the softest voice  
"Bella dear sister you are not for this council yet, make your time worthy"  
She smiled at me then I felt myself being pulled backwards everything went white again I then heard Gabriel 'its time to awaken sister'. Then the worst pain in my chest I couldn't breathe so I took a huge breath and opened my eyes to see Jace and Edward staring down at me  
"Hi"

Edwards pov

I held onto Bella body I was crying tears that refused to fall my Bella my essence had been taken away from me, I wouldn't let go, but then when Jace got close I didn't keep her from him but I felt I couldn't let go till I heard his mind she was his in every sense of the purest form So I gave her to him. I was happy to just hold her hand, Jace moved to the side of the crater and set my Bella down on the ground she was gone I couldn't believe it she was gone, this was not meant to happen. Then there was this bright light and 7 people appeared they were the arcs, I never thought in a million years I would 1. ever believe in and arc angel and 2. have 7 stand before me! this was fucking crazy.

Then the best sound I have ever heard Bella's heart beating she was alive after they touched her she then took a breath and opened her eyes looking from Jace's to mine 'Hi' she dies comes back then just says Hi. Jace grabbed her up into his arms so tight kissing her with enough passion to set the woods around us on fire but I doubt I would notice. after a few moments of throat clearing around they broke apart but didn't let go of each other, I stood up Maryse and Esme grabbed Bella from Jace first they were holding Bella between each other she was passed between everyone hugging and kissing her until she turned back to Jace she jumped up to him wrapping her arms and legs around him they were laughing and crying at the same time Jace then started kissing her temples, eyes, nose any part he could get to, If he could have heard Emmett's thought's at that moment I started to chuckle

*Emmett's thought* 'he just had to watch those lips that is my little sister' and then he let him know it ''Hey buddy watch it we are gonna need to set some rules in place bout that sort of thing'' that got a cocky smile and a nod from him Bella just giggled louder they were spinning around in a circle now there was so much love and adoration coming off those two the 7 arcs moved forward one imparticular moved towards them with the sword that Sammale had held

"Children I believe that this has to be returned to its guardian"  
"Thank-you Ithuriel I'm honored that you still dream me fit to guard it"  
This was Ithuriel was the one that had the bleed for these two by Valentine, he handed the sword to Jace who took it and ran his hand up the blade closed his eyes and whispered a few words then the sword disappeared into him. Bella move to embrace Ithuriel in a hug he held onto her rocking from side to side.

"Daughter I do wish to have you join me on the arcs council as with your brother, but not for quiet a time yet so please if you would not do that to me again it would be greatly appreciated."  
Bella laughed like a tinkling noise and nodded her head Jace moved forward to them Ithuriel open his other arm a embraced both of them  
"You two shall be the arcs on earth for quite a time so if you could please look after each other and your family it would be great"

"Sure thing Ithy we will keep it done"  
Ithuriel rolled his eyes at Jace  
"Really ithy are you sure?"  
they all laughed  
"Yes were sure"  
said Bella.

Ithuriel realized both of them only to have the other arcs hug them also, Michael moved towards Jace's standing to the side  
"Jace I want you to know we are trusting you with the arc child she will have a long life if she chooses to make it longer it is her will but know that if you harm the arc child you will be sent to the pit, not only that but you get one arc father that has the right to kill you along with her brothers and sister."  
"I understand I love Ella she is my life"  
Michael smiled at me

"Edward I have been told you believe you don't have a soul but I'm sure Isabella has been able to show you that you do have a lifeline, a soul, as you all do. Use it and guard it wisely as the lord only offers them to those who are worthy of them."  
"We have soul's"  
Rose whispered beside me Amitiel moved to her  
"Yes you do Rosalie and if you look hard enough you will know it was always there"  
"What do you mean"  
"Well you saved Emmett didn't you?"

"Yes but.."  
"But what your soul helped you make that decision, you would have let him be killed if you didn't have one. You see you can only make decisions from love if you have a soul, which we have a large amount of evidence of right here."  
"She means me"  
Emmett said pointing at himself with a smile on his face. Everyone laughed at this Rose was still a little shocked but then Em grabbed her into a hug and she beamed the biggest smile I have seen her use to date.


	15. Chapter 15

Well here it is the last chapter I'm happy to have it finally up here :) This chapter has NOT BEEN THROUGH A BETA just to let you know, so if there are any mistakes then there are :P LOL anyways here it it I hope you all enjoyed reading My Little Secret. Thank you for all of the warm and fuzzy reviews loved them and love you. Cheers Kelly :)

Chapter 15

Bella's pov

After the arcs left us we went back to the manor and started repairing any damage and help repair the surrounding houses and farms Jace was always with me and I had a very good feeling that the Cullen's liked Idirs as they could go out into the sun and not have to worry about anyone seeing them they were welcomed by the council and given passage back into Idirs when they wished. This was great my extended family was allowed to come and be with me in my home.

We stayed in Idirs for 2 weeks after the battle as there was so much that had to be fixed and replanted Carlisle, Esme and Alice all went back to make sure people didn't worry that we all got up and left and to cancel the wedding Edward and I sat down had a really long talk and sorted out our feelings I will always love him But my heart and soul belonged to Jace. Jace and I also set up a meeting between Clary and Edward with Alice's help, as Clary heard what happened and wanted to help and I had seen her trying to glance at Edward when she thought no one was watching, so Alice and I were playing match marker's with them we found out everything would work out great between them as Alice had a vision of us attending their wedding after their first blind date.

I did love him also but she assured Jace that Edward was going to always be part of my life but Jace was to be my life in full. Jace asked me to marry him, like he had been planing to do on my 18th birthday, after the squealing died down I said yes then the biggest planning ever for Alice was underway after wards, we all sat down to the last full family dinner at the manor we were all leaving in the morning as Jace and I were due to be married now in 4 days, when I say we all sat down we did they had blood for the vampires and food for the hunters I really did love this place my love and my new family didn't have to hide what or who they were and then there was the most special thing that Edward has got out of this as he calls it, he can read me now as I can with him and I loved every minute of it we both no longer had to hide what we could do.

The wedding went off with out a hitch thanks to Alice and her flawless planing of everything my dress was beautiful and Jace looked so handsome and yet I called him beautiful, he chuckled at me we I said that to him as I was coming down the isle he said the thought the same thing. I was given away by Charlie who was so proud I think he might have burst, but my daddy daughter dance card was so full it was funny I had three and then the most beautiful gift ever my 4th father Ithuriel came with the other arcs they were so beautiful my family all danced with them hell Emmett even had an arm wrestle with Raphael that was funny enough in its own right, my life right then was so far beyond prefect it couldn't get any better I had my love and my life.

10 years later

"Slow down your gonna hurts yourselves guys"  
Jace called but the three runaways choose not to hear him He had taken them for a walk as they were beginning to drive everyone a little crazy with the running and the yelling.  
"Ha got ya Emmy now your it"  
Yelled the little boy who looked just like his father blonde ringlet hair sticking up every which way looking around for his sister with his bright Blue eyes and already at 8 years of age he was 5ft tall being a part hunter, part arc helped the growth process along.

He had tagged his sister who was 4ft9 and who in turn looked just like her mother long mahogany hair down to her waist and these brown eyes that could get her anything she wanted, and just like her mother her equilibrium was not all that good but she was quick to catch herself so no harm was done. Emeila was 8 she was another one of the triplets that had surprised their parents Balian was still running from his sister when from the shadows Calie who stood 4ft9 also jumped at him knocking him down to the ground she a perfect mix of both her mother and her father she had a mix of their eyes prompting a mix of brown and Blue to make a hazel shade and she mothers hair half way down her back but it had a bronze colour to it.

"Ha got ya now Bal, come on Emmy tag him"  
Jace laughed the girls loved to do that they would gang up on Balian from time to time especially when they wanted to play dress up with their aunt Alice, Bella would hide with Emmett and Edward. Jasper had been conned into it many a times by Alice after the first time Emmett did it they took photos that he still cant live down. After a few hours of playing around and practicing hunting skills they returned home to find a very pregnant Bella she was 8 and 1/2 months along she was waiting any day now to have the baby they knew it was a boy and had told the kids this the girls made awe sounds while Balian started jumping around and pumping his fist in the air when they asked why he was so happy he merely explained

"Emmy and LeLe are my sisters and I love them BUT I want a brother cause then when he gets older we can gang up on them like they did to me!"  
everyone laughed at the outburst but it was true the girls did keep Jace and Bella on their toes especially when Edward and Clary came to visit with their girls Chole and Maxine they were only a year younger and poor Balian every time would run to his grandparents house and hid with his uncles and his cousin who would play video games with him until the controllers melted almost, you did notice that after an hour or so Edward and Jace would make some excuse to leave and go to the main house really Bella and Clary knew better it was all the females they were out numbered every time especially when Rose and Alice came down with the kids.

Exactly two days before his due date Uriel Christopher was born they happened to be in Idirs at the time as they had been given land on the angels plain so they had a large manor build it was just off the runes near the lake Jace being the man he is had to have the biggest house Bella said but he merely stated that there needed to be many rooms not only for the current family they had staying there but also for the future family they would have there. The family had grown quite large now as 2 years after the triplets were born Rose and Emmett tried saved a hunter who was pregnant her husband had been killed before they got there and as she was giving birth she said that she wanted them to raise her child

as their own she knew who they were and trusted them she passed away just after the baby was born, that was how Rose and Emmett become parents to Patrick Jason who was a hand full but he and Emmett were so cute together and the best thing was Rose got her wish she got her baby, not too long after Alice and Jasper were in Idirs when they came across a orphanage they fell in love with this little girl who they called Ameila Louise. The house was full of love, laughter and life Bella knew then her life was better than she could have ever in her wildest dreams have planned, now she just had to figure out how she should tell Jace this time she was pregnant again with twins.

ARCS

Remiel - Uriel - Amitiel - Ithuriel - Raphael - Michale - Gabriel

Fallen

Baliel - Molloch - Athriman - Sammale - Asmodues - Marcus - Tarbius


End file.
